Kingdom Wakfu
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: After a crash to a new world, Sora and his friends are left stranded, with no means of leaving. They will go on new journey, all to find a means of repairing their ship. Along the way they will meet new friends and help save the world on which they found themselves Due to request and what I have planned it will have SoraxAmalia
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So I will begin with a story, Once I was scouring the depths of Deviantart at Wakfu Crossovers and suddenly through my head I began coming up with a crossover myself one that has yet to be done. A crossover between the worlds of Wakfu and Kingdom Hearts. In my DA gallery you can find pictures for this Crossover and hopefully more as I get further into it so without further ado the disclaimer. Also this fic will go through the entire first season and I have yet to decide if it will go through the second season, but I have plenty of time to think of that, and depending on how many reviews I get updates may be slow, because I have other stories that take authority over this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Wakfu and Kingdom Hearts I just own the idea of this FanFic.**

Chapter 1

Sora slowly got to his hands and knees then cast a quick glance around the clearing in which he found himself. He instantly knew that he had to find his friends so that the four of them could figure out exactly where they had crashed. So looked over his shoulder to ask Jiminy if he had any idea what happened, but the cricket was not at his usual spot within Sora's hood. Sora turned to the ground and began looking for the tiny chronicler among the blades of grass.

"Jiminy, where are you?" Sora called out among the blades. Jiminy after hearing his friend's call began jumping, trying to make his position known.

"Down here Sora!" The cricket called, trying to get Sora's attention, once the keyblade bearing teen noticed the small cricket he stretched his hand out to his friend to help the cricket back to his shoulder. Mentally Sora checked of one of his friends that he had to find and knew that he still had to look for Donald and Goofy.

"So Jiminy, any idea where we are?" The teen asked as he cast another glance around the clearing where they found themselves, behind them lay the smoking remains of their ship. At his shoulder he heard the cricket mumbling to himself.

"So, Jiminy?" Sora inquired, bringing up his question again to the distracted cricket.

"Well I just don't know Sora, but before we try to figure that out we have to find Donald and Goofy." The cricket state knowing from the boys shoulder. Sora nodded and began walking towards the trees thinking that if anything the impact of the crash would've thrown the two away from the ship. Sora began looking in the underbrush while Jiminy acted as a second pair of eyes scanning the area making sure that nothing was missed while Sora had his attention on the ground. From behind the two an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Sora, Jiminy! Where are you!?"

Upon hearing the voice Sora turned and, with Jiminy holding on for dear life, ran in the direction that they heard the voice coming from. Crashing into the clearing Sora had just enough time to stop himself before he ran into a complete stranger, but something about the tall stranger seemed familiar. Standing next to the tall one was a much shorter stranger who seemed just as familiar as the first.

"Sora, Jiminy, where were you?"

The shorter of the two asked. Sora didn't know how to answer the two strangers, as he stared at them trying to figure out what was familiar about them, as well as how to answer their question, it suddenly hit him as to why they seemed so familiar; their clothes!

"Donald! Goofy! What happened to you!?"Sora exclaimed as he took in the new appearances of his two friends.

Goofy for some reason appeared more like a cat with pointed ears sticking out through his now very messy black hair, and a long tail that swished behind him. Goofy's skin was also a tan-ish color.

Donald on the other hand was slightly taller then he once was but his full height still had yet to go passed Sora's shoulders. Donald had white hair, some of which stuck out at an odd angle in a cowlick. At his back sat two twig like wings that slowly fluttered, drawing Sora's eyes to them.

"Well we obviously got new forms I this world but you didn't." Donald stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. From within Sora's hood Jiminy could be just barely be heard and Sora was the only one to hear as the chronicler of their journey began working on a new entry in his journal.

"Any idea where we are guys?" Goofy asked as he cast a quick glance around taking in the surroundings probably for the first time since he came to. Donald then looked around and shook his head. "Don't have a clue." Donald said as he then looked up to Sora, happy to think that he didn't have to look up quite as high anymore. "What about you Sora?"

Sora let out a sigh. "Jiminy and I have been hoping that you guys would've known." The teen stated as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. From within his hood Jiminy called out with a suggestion of his own. "We could always just find a town and ask." After saying which he jumped up to Sora's shoulder having finished filling out his entry.

The three nodded then head off in the direction away from the remains of their ship. The group picked up their pace as just in the distance they saw another clearing through the trees. In the clearing they saw a bridge and on the bridge it was easy to see an elderly man with a baby carriage, surrounded by a group consisting of what appeared to be very short bandits and quite a few heartless.

Without waiting for his friends, Sora rushed right t the strangers aide, calling forth the keyblade as he ran. Behind him, Sora could hear his friends running after him, both of them calling their weapons out and Donald yelling out a spell pshing back the majority of the heartless and well as a few of the new cloaked enemies, that were in ranks wih the heartless from what it looked like.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he turned to check on the elderly man and his charge.

"Grougaloragran appreciates the boy's help, but it is un-needed." The man stated in a deep voice as well as in third person. Sora took in the man's appearance while Donald and Goofy continued to hold their enemies back.

The man's skin was a very deep brown and contrasted greatly with his white hair and solid white eyes, eyes which stared and him almost like they saw straight through him and too his heart. He was cloaked in a very dark robe which had a fur lined hood that hung down at his lower back, Not wanting to be caught staring Sora turned and joined his friends in beating the rest of those who were attacking the man who called himself Grougaloragran.

From where he stood Grougaloragran watched the three strangers fight with even stranger weapons, and although their appearances were those from this world their clothes and there souls revealed to the dragon that the strange group that had come to his aide where in fact not of this world. He was intrigued by the three and watched as they fought taking in their fighting skills and attack patterns.

The tallest of the three was attacking with a shield, knocking the enemies back and throwing the shield at far away targets knocking them down from a distance. Taking in this ones appearance the man could only think that he resembled an Ecaflip, but the fighting style was his own.

The second one Grougaloragran took in was the shortest, taking on the form of an Eniripsa, as well as the magic that they used he was the one that confused the man the most, how could a someone be the very essence of an Eniripsa and yet still not be from this world. The only things on this being that didn't match the world were his clothes and his wand was of a kind that the man has never seen in all his years.

The final one that he looked at was the teen boy that had checked on him, then went to join his friends in the fight out of all of them his weapon of choice was a blade, but it was strangely shaped like a key. By looking at him the man couldn't place which race the boy fit in. But he could tell that the boy had a caring heart and a strong courage that allowed him to protect his friends. But their was something else about the boy that the man could not place, it seemed like his heart was housing another, and it almost seemed like it was missing something, something that was clouded over with shadow.

It was a strange sight for the man and he tried to piece it together as he watched the three continue fighting. Then within minutes the strange group of three had defeated the enemies that were once attacking the dragon and a mechanical like voice that held an echo like quality called out.

"Bravo! Impressive!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy all turned to look at the end of the bridge and saw someone who was not there before. "It didn't take you long to get rid of my underlings." The man said. Sora tried to get a look at his face but a large hat covered the majority of his face making it close to impossible to see anything. "But looks can often be deceiving." The stranger said but suddenly he disappeared and within seconds reappeared in front of the elderly man.

"Take me for example." he continued as Sora and his friends ran back onto the bridge and surrounding the stranger, ready to fight at a moments notice. Ignoring Sora and his friends the stranger continued. "In Spite of my size I have an intense appetite for Wakfu, which forces me to devour it from anything I encounter." The three exchanged looks. Wakfu? What was the man talking abut? The three completely toned out the rest of the strangers rant as they tried t make sense of what the man was talking about. Suddenly the deep voice of the elderly man broke through their conversation.

"Best be on you way, Xelor, or you will taste the wrath of Grougalorgran!" And with that Grougaloragran walked past the three almost like they were never their. Behind them the stranger, the one Grougaloragran called Xelor, began mumbling to himself. Suddenly as if in a fit of rage the man yelled out drawing the attention of the three back to him.

"Show me what you truly are, old man! An don't try and trick me or I'll crush you and your little protectors like worthless insects!" Beside him Donald was fuming, he never was one to talk insults lightly, as for Goofy and himself they were watching as the man created a sword almost like they did when they called out their weapons. The strange pointed the blade in their direction but the knew it was really pointed at the man and his charge.

The three turned, curious at how the man took the threat, and were surprised to watch as the man practically pushed the baby carriage vertically into the air and then they watched in awe as it stayed almost like it was held up by the mist the came. Behind them they heard the stranger mutter a single word.

"Interesting." Then without warning he charged at the man, attempting to intercept his attack Sora leaped into the air with his keyblade held diagonally in front of himself, but before 'Xelor' could even make it to Sora a loud explosion sounded from below the blast of which blew the two in separate directions.

As Sora was falling back, he froze in mid air and no matter what he tried he was unable to move. He tried to turn his head to check on his friends but was unable to do even that simple task. Suddenly 'Xelor's' face was in front of his almost with an air of curiosity. Sora stared back at the man unable to do anything but watch as the man cast his glance down to where Sora thought his friends where held by the same power he was.

Sora began struggling against the invisible bonds that held him, the man seemed to pay no mind to his struggles as he thought over something silently. As though mumbling to himself 'Xelor' clapped his hands together as if solving a troubling puzzle and then spoke in a low voice so that even Sora could barely hear him.

"Perfect time to test my powers." Soon after saying that a strange light appeared around Sora, the same light appeared around his friends down below and then what appeared to be a clock appeared in front of him. The hands on the clock were moving forward at a rapid speed, then without warning Sora and his two friends below disappeared.

The Xelor with the three out of his way, moved to grab his sword and finish off the old man below. He trust the blade towards the mans face but just before it could reach the old man, the man's eyes widened, and he dodges the attack and jumps to the side.

"Where did you send the boys!" the man demanded. The Xelor jumped then ignoring the mans question exclaiming. "My time magic doesn't work of him!" The Xelor then formed his hands into the gesture that would once again stop time but before it truly worked a giant burst of fire erupted in his direction.

The man retrieved the baby carriage from its position in the air and turned to leave, leaving the charred remains from the battle behind him.

Behind the man's back the Xelor got up among the burned ruins and stared at the retreating back of the elderly man and his charge. The Xelor's eyes widened as a gust of wind cause the mans robe to flare out,

"A dragon! It really was a dragon!" The greatest source of Wakfu in the world!" The now revealed dragon heard none of the Xelor's excitement as he continued on his way.

**A.N. So for a few things sorry if this is confusing I don't normally right in third person but I thought that it would be easiest to write this fanfic in third person, also when Grougaloragran is explaining Sora's heart and how it appears to be housing another that is referring to Ventus, from Birth by Sleep. and the part that is missing which is clouded by shadow, I thought that would be cool, considering that after Sora's turns into a heartless after at the end of the first game and then gains the 'anti-form' in the second game I wanted to include that and the 'anti-form' will play a role later on.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I receive reviews, because everyone loves reviews.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So my twin has been bugging me about updating one of my stories and I thought that since I was stuck on inspiration for the others I would try and update this one and then work on those ones later once I get the motivation again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Wakfu and Kingdom Hearts I just own the idea of this FanFic.**

Chapter 2

"Come on Eva!"

Yelled the runaway Sadida princess as she urged her mount to go faster toward the strange blue light that had almost blinded them moments before. Amalia couldn't help but become excited over the sense of adventure that overcame her as she raced ahead of her guard and friend. Behind her Evangeline tried to keep up to the princess.

Ahead of them the blue light had disappeared and moments after they heard a yell almost like someone was falling, a crash followed that and then silence. Not wanting to take any chances the Cra archer pulled out her bow, and with her mount still racing forward, she pointed it in the direction of the clearing a glowing arrow at the ready to fire. In front of her Amalia disappeared into the clearing but no screams of terror as she was attacked sounded, but still Eva went forward with caution.

As her mount cleared the trees into the clearing voices reached her ears.

"Sora, Goofy and I are glad that you are okay... But would you mind getting OFF of us!" Eva dispersed her arrow, put her bow away, and dismounted from her Dragoturkey as she took in the scene of three strangely dress individuals in a crumpled heap on the ground. For their races two of the three were obvious, as they untangled themselves and got up off the ground she took in their appearances.

The shortest of the three, an Eniripsa, stood and brushed himself off, from his out burst earlier Eva could tell that he was impatient and was probably prone to yelling. His wings resembled twigs much like most males of his race and fluttered easily at his back. His outfit consisted of blues, grays and whites. He stood and impatiently started tapping his foot as the other two got up.

The next one that was as easy to tell the race as the first was an Ecaflip, with tan skin longish black hair and an outfit just as strange as the Eniripsa. He was slightly more relaxed about the situation and helped the third stranger stand. The third stranger was the hardest to tell, he had brown hair that stuck up in many directions and he was almost as relaxed and the second. He brushed himself off and held out his hand to Eva.

"Hey, I'm Sora." He said it is such a way that one would almost believe that he and the other two were not just lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Eva stared at the boy's hand, being skeptical when Amalia grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Hello, I am Princess Amalia of the Sadida people, and if I may ask where is it that you are from where you wear outfits like those?" Sora looked to his friends, the taller one shrugged while the shorter of the two gave him a warning look that told Eva that they were hiding something. Sora turned again and scratched the back of his head.

"Well actually we aren't really from around here and were wondering where we are?" Eva looked at the three crossed her arms decided against hassling them for information until later.

"Well the Princess and I were just heading to Emelka, if you wish you could accompany us until we reach our destination." Eva said as she remounted her Dragoturkey. From her mount she turned back to see Amalia mounting her own Dragoturkey, she then turned down to Sora and his two friends.

"Sadly we don't have any other mounts that you could use so you three will just have to walk." With that said Eva urged her mount forward, Amalia following suit and the three going at a jogging speed to keep up with the two mounted riders. Behind her Eva could hear the three strangers talking between breaths but not once did they complain about the speed or getting tired. Slightly turning her head Evangeline cast a glance to the three and say that they were keeping up and didn't falter in their steps, almost like they have ran distances like this before. She turned back around and saw that Amalia was staring back at the strangers with an excited gleam in her eyes that told Eva that the princess would start asking questions by the dozen once they stopped.

Eva sighed knowing fully well that she couldn't be stopped and just turned again to face forward seeing a large bridge up ahead. As the group neared the bridge she slowed down their pace and stopped in front of an Enutrof, sporting the ragged clothes and white hair that all Enutrofs where known for. Her shadow was cast over the man, who hadn't noticed their approach.

"Excuse me, but is this the way to Emelka?" Eva asked as those behind her stopped. The man turned and eyed the one who asked him the question, then his gaze went to those who were behind her. He didn't pay much attention to the three standing on the ground much, instead his gaze went directly to the golden stirrups of the Sadida girl's mount.

"Why yes my lady, this is the way to Emelka, and if this is your first time, I can give you a tour personally." The Enutrof said with a bow, Eva sent a glare at the man, without saying a word to him she turned to the three strange companions. "This is where Amalia an I take our leave, just as the Enutrof said if you follow this bridge you should get to Emelka just fine."

With that she turned and urged her mount forward, Amalia and her mount close behind. Soon after the two were out of sight Sora turned to his friends. "Well Donald, Goofy you heard what she said." Sora turned his sight down the bridge and began jogging, he made a gesture with his arm telling his friends to follow. "Let's go guys." And just like that the Enutrof was left alone without earning a single kama from any of the strangers. He sighed and began making his way to Emelka, singing, unaware of the little bug shaped device that was watching him.

* * *

><p>The three walked almost in a line seeming far more cheerful then most people would if they had found them selves in a similar situation. Sora placed his hands behind his head, and turned around so that he was walking backwards and facing his friends. "So once we get to this Emelka place what should our first order of business be?" Donald and Goofy exchanged looks then turned back to Sora who was once again wearing his lazy trade mark smile.<p>

"Well I was thinking we should get a meal first and discuss what to do next afterwards." Goofy suggested as he started walking in his usual slouched over laid back kinda way. Donald on the other hand had to walk with short bursts of speed just to keep up. "Well I think we should try to find a map first, and then go out to eat." Stated Donald in the clear voice that he had while in this form. Almost as if they had planned it, "Sora, what do you want to do first?" Donald and Goofy both looked at Sora waiting for his answer. Sora put some thought into it and then shrugged.

"Well as much as I agree with Donald and getting a map first I also think we should get food first, so how about we just go with whatever we bump into first." Donald and Goofy both let out sighs. They have been with Sora long enough to know that, would've been his answer. The three continued and once the town that they thought to be Emelka came into view the three sped up their pace and ran the rest off the way.

In the town they had no idea as to how much their clothes made them stick out. People who lived in the town would cast the three looks then and again as the three strangely dressed individuals made their way through town. The three followed their instincts or rather their guts to an Inn that had a wonderful aroma wafting out from inside. Sora had his hand on the door and was about to turn the knob when Donald yelled out.

"Sora wait! Do we even have money that is local to this world?" Donald asked as he tore Sora's hand from the knob. Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Donald there are bound to be Moogles in here so what are you so worried about." Sora stated as he once again placed his hand on the knob. This time it was Goofy that intervened. "Sora, I think Donald has a point, because so far we haven't even seen any Moogles, even as we past through the last village that was on the bridge."

Sora removed his hand from the handle and turned. "So what do you suppose we do then? Starve?" As the last word escaped his mouth as one all three of their stomachs let out growls of hunger at the promise of food just beyond the door but no way of getting to it.

Defeated the three sat at the side of the Inn practically killing themselves with the torture of the promised food behind them on the other side of the wall. The three sat like this when a young boy wearing a strange hat that to Sora seemed all to familiar. The boy walked up and stood in front of the three.

"My dad won't like you guy sitting there. He says that people sitting in front of the Inn scare away guests." The boy stated as Sora continued to stare at the boy's hat trying to remember where it was that he had seen such a strange hat before. While Sora was focusing more on the boy's hat Donald was taking ahold of the situation, trying to get a meal out of the boy, who Donald could just tell was to good for his own good, much like a spikey haired friend of his.

After explaining the situation that the three had found themselves in, the boy who said his name was Yugo ran inside to see if they cud make a deal for a meal. After a few minutes Yugo returned with good news as well as a smile on his face.

"My dad said that you would do dishes to pay off the meal." The three followed Yugo inside and the aroma that they thought was heavenly from the outside was even more so once it hit them as they entered the Inn. The three sat down next to one another and suddenly a deep, gruff, voice came from behind Donald, almost making the small winged, once a duck, teen jump from his seat. "Sorry, but that seat belongs to a friend of mine, you are going to need to move." The three turned to the source of the voice and from the kitchen Yugo called out.

"Hey Dad! Sorry I forgot to tell them about the chair, but these are the three that I was talking about!" Yugo's father smiled and the tension that his outburst had caused was instantly gone. "That is fine, and I am Alibert, Yugo's father and Mayor of Emelka." Wait so this man was not only the one who was kindly letting them eat at his establishment but he was also the mayor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged looks and nodded to one another all of them coming to the same conclusion. It was Sora that spoke.

"Sir you wouldn't happen to have a map would you? Cause my companions and I are currently lost and we have a... mission to get back to." At Sora's request Alibert shook his head. "Sorry boys but as travelers you must know that it is close to impossible to acquire a map of the world and if not impossible then very rare to find one."

The three exchanged downcast expressions but before their mood could get to downcast the door of the Inn opened and in the doorway stood the old white haired man in shabby clothes from the bridge. The man sat down in the chair that Donald had once occupied and began a conversation with Alibert about things from the past proving that the two did in fact know each other. The old man paused during the conversation and looked at the three friends sitting next to him.

"You three are from the bridge." Stated Ruel Stroud whose name Sora and his friends only found out as he and Alibert were talking. Now that Ruel saw them up close he was able to take in their appearances, as well as their outfits the likes of which he had never seen before. "So I had never seen you three or outfits such as yours before, mind telling us where you three are from?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged graces again only this time they did not know how to reply in the end it was Sora who answered.

"Well you see we aren't.. really from... this... area and we aren't really at liberty to tell you where we are from." Sora said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head able to tell by the looks exchanged that they didn't believe what he had said at all. Luckily before the two could press the matter screams reached the Inn from the town and soon following the screams something crashed through the door and wall of the Inn causing debris and wood splinters to fly everywhere.

The Inn sat in stiff silence as the dust and debris fell and settled. Everyone gasped as one when they saw what had crashed through the wall. Sora took I'm the appearance of the large beast that took up nearly the entire hole that it had made into the wall. The large beast had grey skin and red hair, but the main thing that Sora saw were the beasts dull grey eyes that appeared dead. Though Sora couldn't his eyes from the beast something behind the beast called for Sora's attention more. Behind the beast Sora could just barely make out the shapes of many heartless all swarming behind the beast just waiting to get at their vices inside as well as the one thing that dare try to get in their way. The keybearer. Him.

**A.N. Merry Christmas all you wonderful readers and thanks to the two who had reviewed up to this point, sorry that I didn't get this out sooner but as I have mentioned in my other fics I am a horrible procrastinator. And I am sorry if it ended kinda slow but I had to retype the ending about four times so yeah**

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I receive reviews, because everyone loves reviews.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So I have ended up in a rode bloke with my other stories so here for you people reading this is another update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 3

The room was silent as the beast walked in with heavy steps almost like it wasn't in control of itself and walked over to a shelf on the wall that contained strange shaped trophies that had been put up on display. It picked up on the the trophies and held it to its face.

"Pretty.. nice" The creature said in a slow almost forced voice. After the beast said that a second voice one that was much clearer and mot at all forced spoke up speaking only to the beast. "Forget about that, idiot, we have other things to do." Then the words that Sora and his friends heard were Sora and his friends could get up from their seats a white cloth flew over their heads and landed on the head of the beast. Before the three could do anything Yugo was standing beneath the beast glaring at it angrily.

"Hey you, look at the mess you've made." The child said as he continued to glare and then as if he were an adult scolding their child he continued. "If you think for a second that I'm going to clean this mess up, you're crazy!" Sora and his friends along with everyone else in the Inn stared at the young probably suicidal child in shock as he stood is ground against a beast that literally toward above him.

Then Sora remembered the Heartless that had followed the beast and looked through the corner of his eye looked through the hole that the beast had made and saw that the Heartless were completely still (well as still has a Heartless got) and that they were simply starring inside, or more specifically at the large grey skinned beast. Almost like they were waiting for orders for the giant. Sora turned back to Yugo and the beast just as it was about to bring a fist down on the small child. Again the darker unforced voice came from the beasts direction.

"That's it let all out all your hate, all your anger, let your darkness give you strength." Sora listened and in his mind he saw his friend Riku, or really it was Ansem at the time, starring down at him telling him that he was the true key blade bearer for he wasn't afraid of the darkness that had swallowed their island, for he had gained control of the darkness. But it wasn't Riku that said those things it had been Ansem.

If this was the same thing someone being controlled by the darkness then he would free them, for after he had found Riku and left him again inside he had vowed that he would never allow another person to suffer the same as Sora summoned the key blade Yugo was hit back into the kitchen by the beast.

Following his lead Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and jumped into action. The guests at the Inn ran to the hole in the wall the the beast had created Sora raced in front of them and cleared a path through the Heartless as they finally started attacking now that their prey had started coming to them. Behind him, Donald and Goofy were holding the beast back and distracting it. The key blade cut through the low level shadows and once he finished attacking them her went back inside to help his friends.

Yugo's father and the grey haired man were also fighting the beast and had been knocked back by its large three clawed hands. Sora and his friends kept their distance as they tried to find its weak soot, like most enemies that they have fought up to this point in their travels, but with three people from this world who knew how to fight it down their chances of winning were slim to none. Luckily for them Sora wasn't one to just give up easily, he always pulled through in the end, even when he was stuck fighting alone he always found a way out of a situation, and this fight was no different.

He looked to Donald and Goofy and saw that both were on the verge of collapse. Whatever this thing was it was strong and it didn't seem to get worn out easily. Then as they continued fighting Yugo's father and his friend were once again able to join the fight as Donald used cure to help get the two back on their feet. Just as Sora jumped at the beast ready to attack it swung it's arm out and swatted him away like a fly.

Sora didn't have time to catch himself before his body made impact with the wall that was behind him. As his body made impact it resulted in the wall cracking from the force and he fell to the ground unable to get up. When he looked to his friends he saw that they were in the same condition. Donald was swatted and landed in a crumpled heap among barrels that had broke upon his impact and Goofy was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from the beast having been thrown down.

At this point the beast had Yugo's father and his friend locked in its grip by their shirts the man's weapon of choice, a shovel, laying on the ground at his feet. Once again the dark voice that seemed to control the beast spoke.

"Good now kill these two and finish off the rest." It said as the old man's eyes widened in realization. "It's a shushu! He's being controlled by a shushu!" The beast looked down at the man as the voice once again told it what to do. "The old man knows to much he is going to have to go first." The man looked in terror as the beast raised him up higher off of the floor.

Just as it looked like it was the end for the old man a metal tray flew through the air for behind the counter and hit the beast square in the back of the head. They all turned their heads to the source and saw Yugo back on his feet and glaring once again at the beast. "Hey, what's a shushu?!" He asked her on his spot on top of the counter.

"A shushu is a demonic beast that is locked inside of an inanimate object and if guarded in properly it take possession of its guardian and wrecks havoc on the world!" The man explained in a terrified voice. Again the voice that controlled the beast told it to kill the man and the rest of them, but before it could do as the voice commanded Yugo from the counter disappeared into one the portals that he had just learned to make and appeared again right on top of the beast pulling at the eye that was located on top of the things forehead actually pulling the eye off.

The eye then took the form of a small almost knife sized sword and the beast began shrinking in size, its skin turning to the color of a normal peach-ish shade. Yugo dropped the blade and stood up and starred down at the person. "Whoa did he shrink in the wash?" Yugo asked in a joking matter.

At the group continued to stare at the person, who by Sora's guess was a little older then he was by a few years, when suddenly the person stood up and with great urgency spoke. "There's something absolutely important that I must tell you!" As he spoke his words slurred together and the red headed teen fell asleep while standing up. His snores telling those witness to it that he truly was out cold.

Then for the second time in one day screams sounded and the group raced outside. Once outside their saw complete chaos as people ran away from small ankle high beings that were spread throughout the entire village.

Sora turned to Jiminy who had tucked himself away within the folds of his hood. "Jiminy, are those things heartless?" Sora asked the cricket as he gestured to the small beings. Jiminy shook his head. "Well a such as those things truly resemble heartless I can say without a doubt that those are in fact not, though they do seem just as dangerous if not more so." The cricket stated from Sora's shoulder. Sora turned back to the scene in front of him and to his horror watched as someone touched by the small creatures stopped where he stood, rooted to the ground, and began sprouting leaves becoming a type of shrub.

The group split up and defended different people then as if to make matters worse heartless joined the small creatures and the people of this world didn't have any way of defeating the strange creatures. Sora led the people that he was protecting over to where Donald and Goofy were both protecting their own groups.

"Guys we can't just leave Yugo and the other two to fight against the Heartless on their own, we have to go help them." Sora stated then with agreeing nods from his friends the three raced off to find the other three. After they had found Yugo and the Ruel they raced off again with those they were protecting in the middle of the group to find Yugo's father.

Just as Alibert came into view, protecting a family by their home, the group watched in horror as one of the ankle high creatures reached out from behind him causing the mayor to drop his shovel and stare off with a gaze that wasn't really seeing anything.

Yugo raced to his father's side and grabbed hold of his hand. "Dad!" At the sound of his sons voice Alibert turned is gaze toward his son then in his last moment managed to give if son a final message.

"Yugo, there is a message from your real family for you that you must find. Please Yugo... find.. the mess..age." With that Alibert was a shrub that was stuck were he was standing with his son looking up at him with teary eyes. Ruel turned and spotted something that resembled one of those creatures that had attacked the village and not wanting to take any chances took his shovel and slammed it on top of the thing a couple of times take sure that it was dead.

* * *

><p>Nox stared at the screens as the old Enutrof destroyed his device. More screens appeared in front of him each showing a different image of the young boy in the strange hat as well as the three strangers that had gotten in his way twelve years ago. He knew that he had sent them forward but had know idea that they were back.<p>

The Xelor looked at the screens taking in the strange weapons that the three from the past used, when from within the shadows behind him a voice, that was laced with poison shaped it's way to where he stood.

"Hello one with darkness in their heart. I am here to assist you, but only if you can assist me in return." Nox turned at the voice anger flowing through his veins, just the thought that his Grannis allowed someone into his clock angered him. Nox stared into the shadows that had enveloped most of the room. From within the shadows he saw two piercing eyes staring back at him.

The eyes stared and Nox could tell that they held malice and hate he could also sense another being only he could not see their eyes and he could tell that it didn't have a such malice. " Who is there?" Now called out into the shadows a few minutes passed before a reply came.

" I will show myself all in good time but for now I will warn you of the boy's power." Came the voice whose owner Nox could not yet see.

"Which boy would you be referring to?" Asked the Xelor once again into the shadow. A clawed hand revealed itself from the shadows and pointed to the images that had been displayed behind him. Nox turned and saw which one the shadowed hand had been gesturing to.

"The boy who holds the key like weapon holds great power and is bound to stand in your way." The hidden figure began explaining. Nox turned back to the figure and took a step forward trying to see his uninvited guest.

The hand came back out of the shadows and made the universal signal that told Nox to stop. Once he did the voice continued from its shadowed place.

"However if you can find a way to control the boy it will vastly aide you in the long run." Once again Nox turned back to the screens that displayed the three including the strange child. Now he was interested in both the boy with the 'keyblade' as well as the young boy with the high energy readings and his pet tofu that had the vibrantly colored feathers.

* * *

><p>One of the children that Yugo's father had been protecting grabbed a hold of Yugo's hand and when Yugo looked down he wasn't with the gaze of a child whose face was decorated with paint and whose eyes were just as tear filled as Yugo's.<p>

"Yugo pweaz save our pawents. " The small child said with the type of lisp that was common to his age group. Yugo nodded his head and simple said. "I promise Ruel and I will do all that we can to save everyone."

From where he stood Ruel stated that he doesn't normally do stuff like this for free but for an old friend such as Alibert he would make an exception. With that the group left and are their way toward the forbidden forest that was located near by with the red head who called himself Percidal racing after them after getting 'distracted' by the shushu named Rubilax.

A.N. So thank you to those of you reading this I appreciate every view and every comment, all of which give me the drive to continue working on this fanfic.

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that I receive reviews, because everyone loves reviews.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Yay new update second one this month I think so yay for me. Don't really have much to say this time so on to the story. Yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 4

The rag-tag group made their way into the forbidden forest that was located close to the town of Emelka. The Enutrof, Ruel Stroud, and the Iop Shushu guardian, Percedal, were conversing about Ruel's 'youth' as a bounty hunter. Donald, Sora, and Goofy were in the middle of the ground not really saying anything just taking in their new surroundings that came with the new world that they found their selves on and curious about the life that could be found on it.

Even though it didn't appear so Donald was also listening in on the conversation that was being held in front of them. Sora and Goofy were both aware that Donald was listening in and knew that even in this new for his greetings had yet to change, and would probably lead them into trouble later on.

The two sighed knowing that there was nothing that they could do and unaware of the 12 year old boy behind them was at the moment practicing his new found powers on his tofu Az and would soon come after them with it. While Yugo was practicing his powers, Az flew off in a frenzied fit.

"Has anybody seen Az?"

Yugo called up from the back of the group. No one answered nor did they need to as the small yellow bird popped out from his hiding spot slight lily with a quiet chirp. Behind the bird Yugo summoned one of his portals, reached through, grabbed the bird from behimd, and finally pulled the terrified bird through. Yugo smiled thinking that he had just about mastered all there was to his powers.

"Let's pull the same trick on dad when we rescue him Az." Yugo said the bird who flew just around the boy's shoulder. Yugo satisfied summoned a portal that appeared right up next to Percedal and Ruel, who at the moment were over looking a 'map' that Percedal had drawn during the time he had spent in the forest.

Reaching through the portal Yugo tapped Percedal shoulder causing the Iop to look up from the map. He looked around in confusion for a few seconds then brought his gaze to Ruel. Satisfied that he had found the culprit, Percedal gave the Enutrof a stupid smile and then turned his attention back to his unhelpful map.

Ruel, deciding that the Iop's map was going to be no help at all called back to Yugo.

"Yugo do you think you could go to the tops of the trees and see where we are?" Yugo nodded and summoned two portals one next to him, and another above a branch in a nearby tree. Sora and his friends watched as the young boy scaled the tree in that fashion and the entire group nearly jumped out of their skins as the boy returned quicker then he had left.

"There's a large tree in that direction. I think we should head that way." From Percedal's side came the dark voice from before.

"Heh, outsmarted by a kid."

Quickly the guardian removed the shushu blade prison and hit it against a nearby rock yelling at the demon within to shut up.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still weary of demon in the vessel. If it could take control of the idiot once who knows how many more times it could get loose. And with something that was pure darkness and hatred was it really safe to leave in the hands of the weak looking Iop? They would have to wait and see because at this point they still had no idea has to how this world worked nor of its laws.

Suddenly a scream sounded from in the distance, it came from around the direction that Yugo said the giant tree was. The scream sounded familiar to the three but they couldn't place from where they had heard it, then just as they were about to give up and run to the rescue anyway the scream sounded again.

"That scream sounded like it certainly from that green haired girl we ran into earlier."

Goofy stated as Percedal ran off in that direction saying something about a princess. The three then followed the red headed Iop and were soon followed by Yugo and Ruel. Coming to a clearing Sora and his friends took in the situation.

The two women they met earlier were standing on a thick branch of a nearby tree their mounts having been turned into shrubs much like the villagers of Yugo's home. Those black beings, that had turned everyone into the shrubs surrounding the base of the tree. Sora knew they weren't heartless but just their appearances left Sora feeling like their were closely related to the beings that he and his friends fought which had lost their hearts.

"Evangelyn, Amalia, what are you two doing here?" Sora asked the two females as they climbed down from the safety of their branch, now that it was all clear of danger. Eva looked at Sora and his friends recognizing them along with the Enutrof who had tried to get Kamas out of her and Amalia.

"I was just a out to ask the say thing." Eva stated, she always clearly still weary of the three strangely dressed people that she and the princess had both met earlier. Before Sora could answer the Cra's question Ruel beat him to it.

"Let's all introduce ourselves then we can explain ourselves to you." Eva crossed her arms then sighed.

"Fine I am Evangelyn, and this is traveling companion Amalia, we are on a pilgrimage together." Eva stated turned towards Ruel.

"Right, I am Ruel Stroud, the Iop over there is Sir Percedal, shushu guardian, the the kid is Yugo, adopted son of my best friend." Ruel paused and turned to Sora and his two friends unsure on how to introduce those three, then shrugged it off, the two ladies seemed to already know the three expecially since they had ran into him as a large group. With that out of the way the Enutrof continued.

"Yugo's father and the rest of Elmelka were turned into shrubs by the polters and so we are here trying to find a way to turn everyone back." Ruel finished as he crossed his arms. Amalia cast a sad glance down to the young boy, who now had a sad expression of his own at the reminder that Ruel had just given him.

Then Amalia looked up to the rest of the group. "Well, I had a prophetic dream, where Sadida told me to go to the Forbidden Forest, so we were destined to run into each other." The Princess explained.

The group now with the addition of two people continued forward Sora, DOanld, and Goofy at this point were on edge, usually where ever they went Heartless were soon to follow and attack the three, but since they entered the forest not a single Heartless had shown itself. Something was off and the three were the only ones to know. The three were casting paranoid glances through the trees looking for any signs of the Heartless when a sob from Amalia brought the three back to the present situation.

The Sadida Princess had stopped next to a withered tree, sobs escaping her as she was able to feel its pain.

"Poor thing." The Princess said as she bent down next to the tree and rested her hand on its trunk. from the other side of Goofy Eva grunted. "Ogrest Chaos." She said. Ruel turned towards the Cra.

"Oh you can't really believe in those old legends, can you? No one even knows if the creature exists." With that Eva grunted again and went to the princess in a hope to comfort the saddened Sadida.

Ruel adverted his gaze from the two girls and something next to the trunk caught his eye. When he turned he was hoping for a Kama but all he found was an odd little robotic bug, that seemed to have been destroyed. Ruel stooped down and examined it closer.

"I destroyed one of these things back in Emelka." stated the old Enutrof as he brought himself back up to a standing position. Sora was staring at the thing, which seemed somehow familiar to him, but the only thing he could think of that could possibly match it was the thing that Grougaloragran had called Xelor, but that couldn't be so because that person was long gone, or so Sora and his friends thought.

Sora looked up not wanting to focus to much on the bug and saw, towering above all the other trees the giant one that Yugo must have mentioned before. Even from this distance Sora could tell that it was old and close to dying, if anything Sora was surprised that the thing was still standing. Other then the fact that it was still standing there was something else about the tree that seemed, off, to him. The rest of the group had begun making their way towards the tree and Sora ran to catch up, the strange sense that something was wrong hanging over him.

As they ran Amalia seemed to be the one in the biggest hurry. Sora seemed to guess that since she could feel the pain of the trees she probably felt the same sense of something wrong that he did.

Finally as they neared the clearing of the tree Sora got a reason to the bad feeling. Hundreds of polters stood spread throughout the clearing, each one staring at the group with their blank white stares. Then there was a matter of the tree it self, which towered above everyone, but what drew the groups attention were the black mushrooms that sprouted all along the trees bark.

Tentatively Sora walked towards the tree wanting to get a closer look at the objects, but just as he got close enough a branch swung down knocking the teen away. Just as Sora made impact with the ground he did a kick roll and got back to feet.

He looked up and watched as the branch that had swung at him returned to its original place. Only then did he realize that the branch branched off and appeared like a hand. But those mushrooms worried him more. For just before he was swatted away he was able to catch a glimpse of black shadow like tendrils coming from then and just beneath The top was the symbol of the Heartless. He would've caught more details if he hadn't of been swatted away.

"Sora are those things?" Donald asked from the other side of the group. Without turning to Donald, Sora nodded. Yugo then turned to Sora. "What are they?" Sora finally looked to the group.

Donald and Goofy had both summoned their weapons. Eva and Percedal also had their weapons at the ready. Yugo's hands were glowing blue with the energy that created his portals and Amalia's face was drawn, almost as though it were her suffering from the heartless.

Sora examined the enemies.

First there were the polters, dangerous enough with just one touch, with that one touch it would all be over. Second there were the new heartless that they have never fought before, they wouldn't be able to get help from Jiminy till this battle was done so it was still unknown how to beat them. But like most plants they would probably be weak against fire, but since they were on the tree it would be stupid to use that attack. Then finally there was the tree itself. When Sora simply got near it, the tree was quick to lash out so there was no telling what would happen when the group rushed forward with weapon raised.

Sora turned to the group. "Donald don't use fire unless on the polters, we don't want to harm the tree. And for everyone as a whole keep an eye out for the branches. I am sure I don't need to tell you this but they can do just as much damage as anything." With that the group nodded in understanding. The group then steeled themselves for the fight.

**A.N. So the fight will take place next x-rated and I will hopefully upload a picture of the new heartless on my DA account just look up Samansa-chan147 on DA hopefully I will have the pics uploaded soon.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. new chapter anyone? I have to admit I didn't type the fight in the last chapter because 1) the chapter seemed long enough to me and 2) I truly don't think I can type fight scenes at all so I will give it my best shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 5

Percedal was the first to make a move as he charged for the polters that had begun closing in on the group. Eva let loose arrows that would pierce the small being, and Ruel would bring his shovel on top of them, flattening the little black creatures. Sora, Donald and Goofy on the other hand raved forward hoping to free the tree from the heartless.

Sora cast a glance to his left as saw a polter coming up from behind the silver haired teen.

"Donald!" Sora yelled just as the polter was reaching out with one of its antenna. Donald turned and called thunder out, the large bolts struck in many places, causing many polters to fall and sink into the ground. Eva also cast a wary glance to the Eniripsa, never before has she seen one of that race use a spell like that.

With more of the polters gone and many of them being held back by the others Sora and his friends continued forward, Goofy taking put many of the polters as he went, by slamming down on the small black creatures with his shield. Some of the polters had even been unfortunate to be under foot as Goofy ran, the tall Ecaflip completely unaware that he was stepping many of the ranks.

Just as before as Sora and his friends neared the tree with their weapons draw l, the massive branches swung at them, their only choices at that point were to dodge or be swatted away, and waste time.

Goofy having decided that he wouldn't be much help against the Heartless that were afflicting the tree turned and tossed his shield low to the ground taking out polters as it left and flew back with a practiced throw. Donald limited mostly to magic had to be careful as to not harm the tree anymore then the heartless already were, so he avoided using any fire spells that he had up his arsenal or any spells this used near the tree would cause it to go ablaze.

Sora on the other hand went in straight for the heartless, which in the beginning he had assumed couldn't attack, due to lack of arms. However the heartless seemed keen on proving him wrong. They were smart enough to block, most of his swings, and would knock him back by swinging their heads, at him and if Sora had counties right there were five of them. Sora sighed, he had to figure out some easier way to beat the that didn't involve burning the entire tree down.

From behind Sora Eva readied another arrow, an ice one and aimed it at another polter ready to take aim when she saw one getting to close to the teen. she re-aimed the arrow at the polter and let the arrow loose, watching as it flew and hit the target, but the creature was to close to Sora and the ice from the arrow spread to quickly, the teen tried to get back by the tree after having been knocked back by the Heartless ,as he and his friends called them, and found that he couldn't move his foot a bit to late as he fell forward, most likely braking or at least spraining something the way that his ankle twisted due to its icy restraints.

Eva winced as it was to late to warn him, then watched as Amalia ran to his side and checked to see if the teen was okay, then called her brambles to see if they could do any damage against the Heartless. The brambles quickly found their way around one of the Heartless and just as quickly wrapped themselves around the enemy. Wrapping around tighter and tighter until there was nothing less of the thing.

Sora and his friends stared in shock as a Heartless was taken down almost easily by someone else. But it wasn't over as a branch came down and swung Amalia and Sora away, breaking Sora's leg free of the ice but probably breaking his leg as well. Amalia summoned a large flower to catch the two of them before they hit the ground. Donald and Goofy were finishing up the other heartless while Eva, Ruel and Percedal finished off the polters.

Amalia slid off the flower and turned to Sora.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at Sora's leg. Sora followed her gaze and tried to move it. It moved, so it wasn't to badly broken, but he let out a groan of pain signifying that something was wrong.

"I should be fine, after a few days." Sora stated as he tried to get up. Back at the battle everyone had just about cleared the Heartless and polters, though Eva was unaware of the polter that was currently coming up behind her. Percedal on the other hand saw it and ran ed towards it smashing it with Rubilax. He looked up at Eva and gave her a stupid grin.

"I just saved you life Eva, I do believe that is worthy of a kiss." He stated while puckering his lips together. The polter that he had just hit with Rubilax wasn't finished though and as Percedal was going in for a kiss, an antenna was brought to his ankle quickly turning the shushu guardian into a shrub much like many others in Emelka. The tree seemed to have card down as well as the threat of the Heartless was no more.

Slowly it reached down and softly picked up the sadida, Sora being the person that he is took it as a threat and swung the keyblade at the trees hand only to loose his balance, due to not being able to put wait of his one foot, and fell to the we ground watching as the tree brought Amalia higher and higher till she was held level with its face.

Even from their spots on the group mind the group could hear the tree talking and could tell that Amalia and it were having a conversation. Suddenly the old tree was rejuvenated an Amalia used her abilities as a Sadida to heal the trees pain. The tree brought Amalia back to the ground and then a polter went to Percedal and having touched him returned him to his original un-shrubby form. Having been preparing for a kiss the Iop well forward and instead of kissing the blonde Cra ended up kissing dirt.

The tree, Soft Oak, sent the polters back to Emelka to free all the people who were standing as shrubs. The group rode atop the creatures glad that they didn't have to walk back, especially Sora, who sat atop the polters heads

Once the polters reached Emelka the creatures branched off to take care of different parts of the group of polters that the heroes stood on top of continued forward towards the inn. The polters quickly freed Alibert and the other villagers and the returned to the forest in a large black moving cluster.

Alibert upon being freed saw Yugo and picked the young boy up spinning the child around in the air. "Yugo I thought I told you to go to Oma." Alibert said as he placed Yugo down. A frown came to Yugo's face as he looked at his father

"I know but I wanted to make sure to free you and everyone else first." Yugo said as an explanation. Alibert smiled and before he could say anything to his son a blast knocked everyone back and then suddenly they all found themselves stuck frozen in midair. Sora and his two friends knew this feeling all to well and looked to see that within the middle of the frozen group stood the one who had sent the three friends here in the first place.

"Greetings, my name is Nox, if you do as I say no one will get hurt." Sora and his friends all wore the same expression of hate as they glared at the being. From one side Ruel exclaimed.

"He's a Xelor, a mage that controls time. This was news to the trio. In his head Sora was already thinking of what this eat for the three of them. Just where or in this case when did they reappear.

He hadn't really thought about it much but now that he was it dawned on him. That when they disappeared the clearing that they were in was completely demolished and burning, but when they came to the clearing was once again green and lush. So...

A face appeared in front of Sora, shocking out of his concentration. "Hmm when I made it so that you were no longer in my way, I never thought that I would run into you three, twelve years later."

This revelation caused Sora's blood to freeze in his veins. They went twelve years in the future!? So what about Kairi? What about Riku? Would they even think he was alive anymore? These thoughts all scared him.

"But a cording so someone, this little development may prove to be in my favor." The Xelor said. Sora in turn sent the Xelor a glare that he had hoped would kill. The Xelor paid no heed and turned to Yugo.

"Now, boy with the blue hat, tell me all that you know about the dragon Grougaloragran." While Yugo stated that he knew nothing of Grougaloragran. But the three friends all but yelled out at once, all yelling the same thing.

"What do you want with him!" The Xelor ignored the three as he was still talking to the twelve year old boy. "If you don't tell me what I want I will end all of you little friends starting with your Tofu."

With that the small yellow bird was brought to the Xelor's hand. Once Az was within the beings grasp, Nox plucked the bright blue tail feather that stood out among the natural yellow of the Tofu.

Just as the feather was plucked it was overcome by some sort magic, and floated into the air and began inscribing a message of a language that was not readable. Just as the feather finished the message and began floating to the message itself seemed to flow right into Yugo's eyes.

The boys eyes widened as though a voice was reading to him what the strange message had said. Nox demanded what the massage had said, but Yugo refused, then just as the Xelor was about to attack, Alibert somehow over came to power that the Xelor had used on them and attack ked the Xelor.

A force kept Alibert from causing any major damage but in the end it caused the Xelor to disappear from the group, but after some kind of whiplash Alibert lost his strength and fell to the ground, his hair instantly going from its natural light brown to an old and matted gray.

With the Xelor gone everyone could finally Move and instantly they all ran to the inn keepers side. After Yugo had explained what the estate had told him, the group decided that their next move was to head toward the island called Oma.

As the group left toward what Ruel said was a Zapp Portal, Alibert watched his son's the the groups receding backs with a sad smile on his face.

**A.N. So yeah again not quite happy with the fight scene but it has been long enough without an**

**Update so here all go. Also I have images of Sora and his friends As well as Sora's drive forms all on my Deviantart account. My NE there is the same that I have here Samansa-chan147. That is all I have to say for now.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Yay it is an update! ^.^ who has been waiting for this one? I don't know... But a few of my characters from the mmorpg game of Wakfu will show up in this chapter and no this chapter has nothing to do with the cartoons story line but this is when Sora and his friends get their new outfits... so let us go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 6

The group walked through the Zapp portal. Once on the other side they took in their surroundings, then without warning, Eva turned.

"So is there anything else you haven't told us?" The female Cra demanded as the crossed her arms and glared at the three. Amalia wanted to defend the three, one of them still limping from the injury caused by Evans frozen arrow.

"Eva, without them we would've never been able to beat those Heartless things." The Sadida Princess stated to her Cra guard. Eva turned her gaze away, while Sora shifted his weight. When Eva turned back she she wore a resigned expression as she sighed.

"Yes you are right, princess." The Cra stated in defeat but Amalia didn't look any happier.

"Eva, you must stop calling me princess!" Amalia all but yelled. "While we are on this journey you and I are nothing but good friends, and you will address me just as Amalia." By the tone of her voice Eva knew that the princess wouldn't take no for an answer and so she could do nothing but resign herself to the orders of her princess.

"Yes of course," Eva paused as though she were still unsure about addressing the princess as a friend. "Amalia, but if we are traveling with these three, I would like to stop somewhere first." With that Eva turned her back to the group and began making her way toward the town that was nearby.

By the looks of the town, much of it seemed to be in construction. Eva navigated her way through town effortlessly and only stopped once she stood in front of small white building, with a sign above the door that clearly said.

_"Dragon Tailors"_

Eva opened the door, which caused a bell to ring, alerting those inside of her presence. Everyone else followed behind her until everyone stood within the small main room. The owner of the establishment walked in from behind a door, located at the back of the room behind the counter. She looked at those in the group until her eyes fell on Eva.

The woman turned back to the open door behind her and yelled to the back.

"Drogile there is a young Cra here for that favor you owe her!" It took a few moments for a muffled reply to come and then the woman turned back to Eva.

"It'll be just a moment dear." Eva nodded, then the group waited in silence.

"What did she mean by favor?" Yugo asked Eva after a minute had passed. Without taking her gaze from the door in the back Eva replied almost as though she wasn't really answering the boy. "I helped him with something and he told me before I left that I could call on whenever for a favor, so I amusing that favor now?" By the look on her face the group could tell that Amalia was about to demand what it was that Eva had done for the male, but before she could say anything, a high shrill voice pierced through the silence.

"Evaaaaaaaa!" Bounding out of the door behind the counter came a raven haired Eniripsa boy, one who was clearly excited as he quickly flew over the counter and nearly tackled Eva to the ground, once he had the Cra in a tight hug the male began speaking at a hundred words per minute.

"Oh my god Eva I was waiting so long I have the perfect design for your wedding dress and everything, I just can't wait to see it on you. It will look completely stunning and you will be the most gorgeous bride in all the world of twelve. No one will ever be able to top what I have planned." Everyone stared in silence at the hyper Eniripsa who was going on about some kind of wedding dress.

Eva finally pried herself free then shook the Eniripsa to get him out of his perfect fantasy world and back to reality.

"Drogile, that is not why I here." Eva started slowly making sure the Eniripsa male understood. "I have three friends in need of new outfits and new that were the only one able to accomplish what I needed."

Drogile turned his attention to the three in question. Taking note of the strange and different outfits that the three were already wearing. Already in his head he was coming up with new outfits for the three. Releasing Eva he walked over to Sora and his friends, grabbing a hold of Sora and Donalds wrists, dragging the two behind him, with Goofy following close behind. Drogile led the three into the back where there were two others already sitting at what seemed to be the kitchen table.

Both were female, one had a light caramel brown skin and the other skin that was a shade darker, they both had black hair, much like Drogile. One of the females wore a scowl as she watched the four pass. Much of her skin was bare and she had many dark tattoos that spiraled all around her arms and to her chest area all of them coming to a stop at a heart shaped tattoo in the middle.

The other had a tail that was lazily swishing through the air much like a lazy cat's tail. At her feet was a gobball that was fast asleep. Her expression was far friendlier, as she smiled at the three strangers. The two sat in silence watching the group go into the next room.

In the next room Drogile quickly located what he and his mother used for measurements. Then quickly went about measuring different areas of the three friends recording the measurements that he got. Then just as quickly as he had dragged the three in to the room, he ushered them out back by the group.

He turned to Eva and frowned. "I still wish you would let make your wedding dress you know." Eva sighed. "Fine Drogile, when the time comes." As she said that the Eniripsa face lit up then with a wave of his hand he told the group that the to new outfits would be finished before the end of the day. With that he ushered the group outside then shut the door, handing Eva a slip of paper stating that it was, "Just in case."

Eva looked around then spotted a pub nearby, she began making her way in that direction and everyone followed her lead. In the pub they took up a table next to the door, and Eva ordered a round of drinks for the group. They sat, and Amalia began demanding what sort of thing Eva did for Drogile that he would have to owe her a favor. Eva though refused to say and just continued enjoying her drink.

As they got their meal two more people entered the pub and cast a glance around the area. Sora looked up and recognized the two from the kitchen area of the tailor they were just at. The two girls spotted the group and made their way over.

The girl with the tattoos instantly made herself comfortable as she pulled back her chair and placed her caramel colored feet on the table. Her bare legs crossed as she grabbed one of the things from Sora's plate, placing the morsel in her mouth.

The other girl smacked the tattooed one then as a waitress came by she ordered her own meal.

"Ev-an-gel-yn." The tattooed girl said as she brought her feet to the ground, she then leaded forward in her chair. "Been awhile since we last saw Little Miss Never-hit." The tattooed girl said with a wide slightly crazy smile etched on her face. Eva sighed hating the nickname that the Sacrier had given her.

"Never thought I would see you again... Lyxa." Eva said hate filling her voice as she said the girls name. The female Sacrier let out a full hearted laugh, missing the fights that she and Eva had when they traveled together for that short time they spent together. Lyxa turned to her companion with the same smile that she had displayed earlier.

"Karunim, don't you miss the short time we spent with Never-hit?" Lyxa asked the Osamodas sitting next to her. The Osamodas in question gave a slight nod to show that she had heard her friend, but out of her attention was on the meal that was placed in front of her.

Once the food was on the table Karunim turned to the Cra. "Yeah its been kinda lonely ever since you went back to the Sadida kingdom." The girl stated as she placed some food in her mouth. Lyxa nodded the laughed.

"Ever since you left Justine has gone back to her usual quiet self." The Sacrier stated as she placed some food from her friends plate into her mouth, then continued with food in her mouth. "Though if you ask me she seems quieter then before." Karunim nodded in agreement and the rest of the group stared in silence as the three girls caught up.

After awhile of the three catching and night quickly approaching, the doors of the pub burst open and through them appeared Drogile, happy and even more hyper then he was before.

"Eva I am so glad to see you three catching up." Drogile said as he leaned into Eva's back. "And you know that if you ever want to come back there is an open spot in the group open." Drogile said said as he turned to the rest of the group. He caught the gazes of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"All right you three now if I could just borrow you three for a bit." Drogile said as he grabbed ahold of Sora and Donald's wrists once again dragging the two behind him, Goofy once again following behind his friends. The four walked the darkening streets towards the tailor shop.

Once inside Drogile led the three to the back room once again as they entered the room the could see three outfits laying out on the furniture. Drogile handed one of each other the outfits to the respectable person. He led the three to different areas where they could change.

At this time the rest of the group had made there way to the tailor shop. After waiting a few minutes the three emerged from the back all in their new outfits. The outfits used ideas from their original outfits.

Donald's used a shirt much like the one of his original outfit, and woven pants like those that Drogile wore. He was given a hat to match his new outfit. Goofy's outfit consisted of black, orange and green. He was given sandals with claws at the end.

Sora was given a hooded vest that was much like his original one, only not as detailed. His outfit was mainly of shades of green and resembled the outfit of a Cra.

Everyone took in the new outfits and Amalia walked up to Sora nudging him. A smile presented itself on her face. " You know Sora?" She started as she took a step back to cast a full look at his new outfit. "You look really good in green."

**A.N. Yay new chapter and to clear things up for my characters. I love all of them and I will hopefully get a picture of all of them on DA soon and speaking of DA I do have pictures of the new outfits that Sora Donald and Goofy recieve. Now for my Oc's.**

** Drogile is a male Eniripsa and is very feminine. **

**Lyxa is a Sacrier and is slightly on the crazy side. **

**Karunim is an Osamodas and the only summon she has in the Gobball. **

**Justine's full name is Justine Tyme an she is a Xelor, yes the pun was intentional. **

**Finally my most recent character who is not mentioned in this chapter for obvious reasons in an Eliatrope named Quimavi. **

**The last one will not show up in this fanfic but the rest of them may make a later appearance. **

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. another update in two days? Something must be wrong with me, but truly I am posting this chapter due to so many people asking for the drive forms and those who didn't review are probably wanting the same thing, so finally a drive form will be introduced. Hopefully it will be enough to tide you people down till the next time.

Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.

Chapter 7

Eva had already explained in the pub where it was that she planned on going next so as the group left town, they began making their way towards the market that Eva had mentioned. As they neared it Sora decided that it didn't look much like a market, especially compared to the one found in Agraba. Sora gave a quiet laugh at the thought of the shenanigans that Aladin and Abu would pull in the large bazaar.

The group walked down to the small market. "Okay guys first order of business is to find a map." Eva said as she walked towards one of the vendors. Ruel rolled his eyes. "Sorry but you are going to have to buy it yourself." Eva turned towards the Enutrof with a scowl. Ruel then continued completely ignoring the scowl that was directed at him. "My purse is as bare as a carrot field on Wabbit Island."

Amalia let out a laugh. "Spent all your kamas on that wonderful outfit of yours, did you?" Amalia's laugh got louder as she laughed at her own joke. Then her laugh took on the characteristics of an old throaty cackle. Yugo turned from what he was looking at and stared at the Sadida princess.

"Heh Amalia you sound like a bwork." Amalia threw her hands down in a fit.

"That. Was not. Me!" Amalia yelled out in anger. Then as if to prove her point the laugh sounded again bringing everyone's attention to the sky. The Enutrof vendor behind them yelled out in horror.

"It's the Black Crow!" The group ran off behind a large rock for cover, Eva and Percidal stood ready for the fight Yugo left, leaving Az in Ruel's care. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy raced out after them planning on getting as many vendors away from their shops and to them the black crow sat on his mount having already destroyed some of the shops.

Sora turned and watched as the black crow pointed to one of the vendors and large group of crows much like smaller versions of the black crow mount flew down towards one of the shops and took the entire thing down in seconds.

In the end Sora and his friends had rescued most of the merchants while Eva, Yugo and Dally had missed their shot at the black crow due to Percidal's inability to count. Everyone went to check on one of the vendors and asked about where they would be able to find a map.

The vendor almost reluctantly told the group about Kabrock's shop, stating that the black crow hasn't attacked the shop due to it being built under ground. The group followed the man's directions and soon found themselves surrounded by signs directing them all towards the underground shop.

In front of the door stood a strange device that was probably used to alert the shop owners of visitors. Yugo probably suspected this and grabbed a hold of the device yelling into it.

"Hello! Anyone home!" A voice replied and the door to the side opened, slowly the group entered and the door shut behind them. An Ecaflip female walked into the room with a friendly smile that was clearly fake. Yelling throughout the building she called for her husband. Slowly a slouched over, blue skinned Osamodas entered the room. As the conversation continued the Ecaflip, Miranda, whistled and a strange creature quickly made its way up to the woman's hand.

"But to avoid kama-less people wasting our time we put all our potential costumers through a little test." With that she let the creature she had called a Shnuffle go and it quickly began making its way to the group, making quick work of sniffing for kamas on Yugo, Percidal, and Amalia, each of them received and angry scowl from the Shnuffle as none of them contained a single kama. It then made its way to Eva, smelling a few kamas on the Cra.

With the first four people done it turned to Ruel who had fallen into a barrel at the sight of the creature. "The Shnuffle isn't going to smell Ruel is it?" The small creature answered Amalia's question as it made quick work of Ruel, ringing the bell wildly signaling that it had located a great source of kamas. Miranda smiled. Then turned to Sora and his friends.

"Oh Shnuffle don't forget those three." She called in a sing song voice. The Shnuffle quickly turned towards the three that it's master just indicated and made its way from the Enutrof who smelled of kamas to them.

The Shnuffle sniffed at the feet of Donald and Goofy neither of them gave off the scent of kamas then the little blue haired creature went to Sora. It sniffed at his feet the stared wide eyed at nothing, it's tail went limp and it pawed at his nose. Everyone looked at the creature in shock then Sora looked back to Miranda.

"Um, I think I broke your pet."

Sora claimed as he scratched the back of his head. Miranda stomped over to where the male stood. She picked up the completely disoriented pet glaring at Sora as she stood up again.

"Empty out your pockets." She all but growled. Sora reached into his pockets and grabbed pulled out the pouch that King Mickey had given him when the three were in twilight town. If anything, the Munny inside was what caused the Shnuffle to act the way it was. Unless it was the potions and ethers that he had on stock.

He held out the thee beaded pouch, for Miranda and everyone else to see the pouch received curious looks and such finally Sora removed the contents of the pouch. Everyone looked at the Munny in Sora's hand.

"What is that?" Miranda asked, Eva walked over and inspected the pieces that Sora held, "This is Munny." He stated as he placed the pieces back into the pouch. Eva reached into a pouch of her own and removed a Kama holding it out for Sora to see.

"I don't know where you're from but this is money." Eva said. "And it isn't called money but Kamas." Donald eyed the gold coin held in the Cra's hand. Sora and Goofy all ready seeing the grey side of their companion showing in his eyes.

Sora shifted on his feet. Well while you guys do that we are going back to see of we can't help at the market. Donald and Goofy both cast Sora the same confused expression, but soon dropped it when they saw the look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys there." Donald and Goofy both said. The three exited as the rest of the group tree remained asking for different items that they wanted.

As the three walked they discussed theater of telling the others the truth, in the end they decided that they would wait till the right moment, or till it was absolutely necessary, which ever came first.

After they made it to the field they were able to help repair three of the stalls before the others showed up. They explained the situation and it took no more than five minutes before Ruel's stall had been set up.

Within moments of Eva threatening Ruel je began ringing his bell and yelling out his chant that Eva told him to say, the Black Crow appeared. The group emerged from behind the stall, and just as the Black Crow started his chant, Yugo interupted.

"Wait I just have one question." The Black Crow stopped mod sentence and stared down at the young boy. "Why do you call yourself the black crow?"

"Because it stresses my evil side and invokes fear on all who hear the name, much like the black knight." After the black crow said that he began once again where he left off, once again he was interrupted as Yugo and the others began listing off a bunch of different names that the mounted evil could use instead of the name that he was using at the moment.

As the others continued Sora was aware of the Black Crows growing anger and dodged as the mounted person extended his weapon out catching Ruel by the back of his shirt. "You are coming with me!" The Black Crow yelled as he flew off with Ruel as his captive.

Sora looked to the others, "Uh was that part of your plan?" His question went unnoticed as Eva ran a few steps after the Black Crow. "We have to go get him back." Eva stated in a whisper Amalia replied. "Do we really want to go save him?"

Yugo seemed to have an idea as he raced off in the direction of Kabrock's shop. Everyone else got to the door as Yugo once again yelled into the device next to the door, after awhile he entered and it wasn't long before he came back out with Miranda's Shnuffle on his head. The blue fired elephant like creature sat still until Yugo brought up a Kama and held the golden coin before the creatures face asking the Shnuffle to help the group find Ruel.

In a mad dash the Shnuffle instantly ran off toward it's favorite scent and the group running close behind it. Behind them Miranda burst through the door yelling then going back in and complaining about the pet and her husband.

As they were running Sora was debating whether or not to use a drive form, it always put a lot of strain on his friends and they weren't able to fight when he did so, but he had to use one if they were going to fight their enemy and have a chance at winning. In front of the group the Shnuffle bale gas making its climb up the slope of a mountain, luckily their was a worn down path for easy traveling as in the end the group went all the way to the top just above the low hanging clouds.

In front of them stood Ruel, who was very much safe, and next to him stood Kabrock, wearing an outfit like the Black Crows. Sora was able to put the pieces together while Yugo and his friends were not.

"Ruel, Kabrock! Where's the Black Crow?" Yugo asked. In answer Ruel quickly explained, and proved Sora's hunch right. Kabrock them explained it in his own words , placed his mask back on his head, then got on his mount and jumped off the edge of the cliff side, flying above the group.

"If you want this map you are going to have to defeat me for it." The masked Kabrock yelled down from his position in the air. At this point Sora knew that he was going to have to use one of the Drive forms.

Looking around the battle field for Goofy, he spotted the Ecaflip throwing his shield, much like a Frisbee in the direction of their opponent. "Goofy!" Sora called out as he ran to his friend.

Goofy understanding caught his shield and met Sora half way. "Valor right?" Goofy asked looking to down to Sora's eyes. Sora nodded and could feel as strength from Goofy went into him, giving him the energy needed to hold onto the form that he wanted.

A bright flash enveloped the battle blinding out if not all who were fighting and when it subsided, everyone looked to the source and saw Sora standing over his friend, who was kneeling due to the loss of strength, holding not one but two keyblades, one of which Sora and his two companions have never seen before.

Sora's outfit changed much like it always did when he used a drive form only this time it changed more to match the outfit that Goofy was given. It held its usual red and black color scheme only resembled more of an Ecaflip then a cra.

Sora, not wanting to waste time admiring his new outfit, like he did the first time at Yen Sid's turned his attention back to the battle, aware of Donald running g to Goofy's side till the Drive Forms time ran out.

"Yugo, Amalia, Eva you guys need to get the black crow on the ground so that Percidal, Ruel and I can attack him and his mount." Sora demanded of the group that was staring at the teen, as the supposed Cra just changed from one race to a completely different one. Eva decided that at this point she would demand of the three to tell her and the others where they had come from but that would have to wait till after the battle.

Heeding Sora's demand Yugo opened portal to give Eva's arrows and Amalia's doll more directions to hit from quickly knocking the mounted rider from the sky, with his new form Sora's speed had been increased and he was the first one to begin attacking the enemy. He decided to go for the mount first for once that was gone Kabrock would be grounded. With the help of the two keyblades Sora was able to send an onslaught of attacks down onto the mount, taking out one of the wings as Ruel and Percy took out the other.

Quickly Kabrock stood and sent an onslaught of small crows towards his many attackers, but due to the severity of his situation, the merchant was rushed, so he missed many of the shots. Kabrock put two of his fingers to his mouth and whistled, at first the group was unaware as to what the whistle did but, it had caused a strange energy to flow into Kabrock's mount. The mount was quickly over come by shadow like flames that quickly died down.

Taking advantage of the shock Kabrock was once again able to mount his ride and once again take to the sky. The group let out an angry grunt together as all their teamwork to get the mountain to and it's rider down were rendered pointless. Sora knew the drive form didn't have much longer as he felt the subtle decrease in the added strength that Goofy had supplied him with. Once again Eva, Yugo and Amalia began working together to get the rider and mount down, when Sora got an idea. He looked to the two portals that Yugo had created the up to the merchant in the air.

"Yugo!" Sora called to the young boy, who in turn directed his attention away from the fight to the strange teen. "Can you get me up there?"

Yugo thought over the teens request then nodded, taking down the two current portals he set up two new ones, making it so that Sora could get to where he wanted to go. Taking the first portal at a run, Sora quickly found himself falling directly above the mounted merchant. Keyblade held at the ready Sora angled himself not at the rider but at the right wing.

Grabbing hold of the strange feather substance that made up the wing over the metal frame, Sora citing ed falling, now in a spiral motion as the mount tried to stay air borne. Kabrock as a last defense against the inevitable plummet and his weapon at Sora, ready to blast the teen from his mounts wing. Before he could though an arrow pierced through the sky and knocked the weapon off course as the small crow missiles were launched. Just as they were about to hit the ground Sora released his grip on the wing and pushed off rolling away as the mount and rider crashed to the stones.

Just a bit of the strength given to him by Goofy remained as Sora stood and made his way to the merchant. Looking down on the prone form of the man Sora pointed the tip of the new keyblade at him.

"We'll be taking that map now." Sora said as Kabrock brought the map from where he had kept it. Kabrock held out the map. "Well a deal is a deal, and you beat fair and square" Eva took the map from the extending hand, and unsteady Kabrock made his way to rocks that sat close to the cliff edge.

The group turned and began heading down the mountain all except Yugo who turned back to Kabrock and made his way over to the defeated merchant. The two held a private conversation and one the way down the rest of the group ran into Miranda who was making her way up the mountain, probably to her husband.

After Miranda made it up to the top it didn't take long for Yugo to catch up with the rest of the group. At this point Sora had already reverted back to his normal self and was no examining his newly acquired keyblade.

"Looks like it uses elements of a Cra's bow." Amalia stated as she looked at the strangely shaped blade. Sora thought about what the Sadida said then nodded. In front of them Percidal was trying to make the newly acquired map tell them how to get to Oma, but Sora didn't really care about that.

As they continued Sora was mulling over possible names for the blade. "It's Cra's Blade." Sora said to no one in particular after having decided on the name for the new keyblade.

A.N. So yeah again fights not my favorite thing to type but after receiving 4 different reviews asking for a drive form I couldn't post this chapter without typing a fight with the drive form. Now don't expect me to put a drive form for every fight because I am using how I fight in KH2 as a stepping point so to say, and in the game I hardly ever use the drive forms. I only do if it is absolutely necessary, but for the purpose of this fanfic I will try to include the drive forms more okay? As for how they work.

I think it would be weird if Donald or Goofy disappeared when Sora uses a drive form so instead I made it so that Sora needs extra strength in order to use said drive form and depending on who he gets the extra strength from that is the drive form he uses. Hope that isn't to confusing.

And that is all for this chapter

Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Yay another update and I don't know if anyone else was wondering about this but someone had asked in a review about the limits and if I planned on making new one that involved the wakfu group and if someone asks then there are bound to be others wondering the same thing so I will clear that up... Yes I plan on having new limits and with the reviewers help I have a limit for the wakfu characters. Now that, that is out of the way on the the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I n****o not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 8

The group continued walking trying to find their way to Oma with a map that refused to give them straight directions. Sora and his friends were at the back of the group trying to figure out how they would get back to their proper world's when they couldn't even figure out two of the most important things.

The first being, the Gummi ship. What happened to it after Nox had brought them, as the Xelor had said, twelve years to the future. The second being, if they ever found the Gummi Ship how would they be able to repair it without the proper materials. As they were discussing this Percedal caught a delicate white laced fabric and held it to his nose taking in a breath of the soft fragrance the fabric let off.

"Who does this amazing aroma belong to?" Percedal practically breathed out as he once again inhaled the fragrance. Sora noticed what the Iop warrior had and in the distance heard a call for help.

Both Sora and Percedal turned towards the tall imposing tower that stood a distance away within a clearing. From the top most window a red gloved hand and a silver crown appeared from within as the call for help ended.

"-and have lots of children."

Instantly Percedal took off at a run towards the owner of the voice as well as the crown knowing that it was probably a princess in peril calling for help while Sora and the others stood back and watched. In his head Sora went over what the 'princess' had said and thought it sounded to fake, then not wanting Percedal to get in trouble due to the Iop's habit of not thinking things through Sora ran after the red headed warrior leaving everyone else behind.

"Agh do neither of those two think things through?" Amalia grumbled as the remained of the group went walking after the two. Donald and Goofy couldn't help but wonder the same thing as they watched their friend run to keep up with Percedal.

As Sora and Percedal neared the wall of the tower a thick rope of hair threw itself out the window, which Percedal quickly grabbed a hold of and began scaling the wall with.

"Percedal, stop and think this through real quick, why don't ya." Sora called up as he too grabbed a hold of the hair.

Behind them Amalia cleared up some vines that had covered up signs, which had been nailed to a tree leading to the tower. No one else but Eva could make sense of the strange symbols, so the Cra archer was stuck loosely translating what they read as the two in front of them continued to scale the tower. One trying to get in, the other trying to stop the first.

"Turn back now or risk a horrible death, keep away from the tower." Eva loosely translated. Everyone turned their attention back to the two people climbing up the tower and ran yelling at the two to come down. Percedal didn't seem to realize the urgency in the voices and Sora refused to climb down till Percedal came down with him. So the two continued the climb until finally Percedal heated himself into the window, Sora close behind.

Percedal gazed into the room and nearly raced back out the window, knocking both he and Sora to the ground due to what he say. What he saw, in his book, couldn't even be called human. It was a girl, as he thought, with white hair cascading down to the floor making it so that their feet weren't visible. The hair was all tied off with red ribbons and the a mustache covered the entire lower half of the girls face. The only signs that showed Percedal that she was the princess he thought she was were the red gloves and the silver crown resting atop her head.

As Sora finally managed to pull himself into the room, the shutters of the window closed behind him, keeping the two males trapped, and cornered by people and or beings they couldn't even see. Percedal let out a yell of terror as the beings closed in on the two and then knocked them out bringing them to the 'guest room' located downstairs.

Outside those who remained raced toward the door trying to figure out how to get in, past the large gate in front of them. The six of them stood in silence each trying to think of a way in. Out off the six Yugo was the first to react. He jumped to the gate and began banging his fists against the thick wood, yelling up to the tower for anyone who was listening.

"Hey! Give us back our friends!" The the window four faces appeared. "Sorry but your friends are saying with us now." Stated the one who had lured the two into the tower in the first place. Eva, Amalia, Ruel, Donald and Goofy all was he'd to door was it suddenly moved and a small panel opened. From out of the compartment floated a little blue gobgob, the main summon of any Osamodas.

"The Osamodas who cursed us put a spell on the door." Explained the largest of the four ugly princesses. "Only an ugly princess can get through." The four princess turned and shut the window behind them, content in knowing that the six outside would never get past the door. They walked back to the guestroom in which they had chained up the two princes that had entered the tower minutes ago.

If they went by the shouting within the room, they could tell that the two princes were awake. The four cursed princess took in a deep breath and let it out as one as they entered the room, hoping that these two would be the ones to break the curse placed upon them.

The two males stared, and the Iop began yelling in horror as he took in their curses, while the cra, took in their appearances silently. Princess Enka finished the introductions of her sisters. Princess Jolene, Princess Erpel, and Princess Lela all while getting criticized by the Iop when they did so.

"So, valiant knights, the only way to break the curse is to receive a true kiss from a prince." Enka explained, immediately after she did Lela whent to the Iop going in for the kiss when she was pulled way by Jolene, before Jolene could even get close Erpel pulled her sister away and then the three went to the ground fighting over who would get the first kiss. Enka somehow knew this was going to happen and sat back as her sisters continued to fight, they really didn't need to though for their were two knights and the just had to do rock paper scissors or something to decided who would get the kiss.

As Enka was watching the fighting continue between her sisters she wasn't aware of Erpel pulling herself away and towards the Cra male, and they all noticed once it was to late. Grabbing ahold of Sora's chin with her dry bandaged hand Erpel pulled Sora's face to hers and as Sora struggled trying to get out of her grasp then their lips met and the room grew silent.

With a thick cloud of smoke, Sora was gone and in his place a prancing Chimera, Sora's silver crown necklace laying on the ground surrounding the creature. Sora shook his head, unsure of what happened, then gazed up at the five faces that stared down at him. We're they always that tall?

Then Lela burst out yelling to her sister. "Great, we had two chances but because of you, we only have one." Erpel seemed completely sorry as her head hung low. Then Enka intervened. "This is exactly why we must work together." The sisters sat in silence as down below the loud doorbell rang.

"Company?" They all said at once the left the room, closing the door tight behind them, even though the only one who mattered, couldn't get out anyway. Once the door was shut Percedal turned down to look at the Prancing Chimera that sat where his friend was once sitting, not knowing what else to do he simply asked in a quiet voice.

"Sora?" The Prancing Chimera croaked in reply and then gave the strangest look a creature of that kind could give.

Sora wasn't expecting that, why did he croak? And why was Percedal suddenly so much taller then him? Then he gazed around at the frog like creatures that had filled the room, and placed the pieces together.

He was now one of those creatures! Then he picked up on voices out in the hall. One voice was Erpel's and then the others he recognized as the rest of the group. The voices quickly passed and Percedal began pulling at his chains.

"Gotta get out of here." He said through clenched teeth as he continued to pull at the chains. Sora watched with growing boredom, the looked to the door as Princess Enka entered, wrapped in a towel with a glass of what appeared to be water. She came down the few steps and then walked up to Percedal, casting an apologetic glace down at Sora.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your friend."Enka said as she tightened her grip on the glass. Percedal didn't reply and just turned his head away and grunted as Enka placed her hand under his chin to give him the water. As she was about to pull her hand away princess Lela burst through the door to the room.

"Tell me what your doing in here." She demanded of the second oldest princess. Enka stuttered for a second and then found her voice. "Why I was just getting him a glass of water. The two continued arguing till a shrill cry sounded throughout the castle. Both Enka and Lela raced out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Percedal turned again to the Chimera Sora. "Do you know what happened to you?" Sora shook his head, only knowing what Percedal knew. The one princess kissed him and he found that everything grew, or technically as he had found out, he shrunk. Percedal sighed and the two sat once again in silence. In a few minutes however Lela and Enka returned and moved Percedal to a chain, chaining his arms to the the ground along side the large chair.

Sora hopped up and sat on the armrest of the chair, not wanting to be separated. Then moments later the chair and the two on it, Sora having to hang on, came up through the floor above them entering a new room entirely.

Upon a stage at the far end of the room stood princess Enka who introduced the Beauty pageant that they had decided to hold. Percedal groaned. "Agh more like Ugly pageant."

Enka visibly grimaced but didn't miss a beat as she introduced the first portion as well as the contestant. A large panel opened up in the floor revealing Lava and a plank that the contestants were to walk, or in this case, prance across.

Erpel was the first to go and she was skipping across the beam when she started sneezing horribly and then lost her teeth which flew out of her mouth and landed before Percedal's feet. The Iop gave the princess a zero and sent her away crying as the next contestant began making their way across. Or in this case contestants, as it was Amalia and Yugo disguised as a siamese princess.

Percedal began muttering to himself as the two slowly made their way across, unaware of the sabotage that Jolene pulled to keep the two from getting the kiss. Amalia and Yugo slid along the slick that Jolene had created and landed on the other side face down. Percedal quickly sent them away after giving both a zero.

As the pageant continued it quickly became clear that Percedal had already decided who was going to get the kiss, this angered the four true princesses. Lela summoned the dresser that stood in the corner, though Eva quickly dispatched an ice arrow causing the price of furniture to fall to the ground. Ruel still wearing his ribbons and wig used his shovel to break the chains hold g Percedal down.

"Now that your free, we just need to find Sora." Said the old Enutrof as he blocked off another attack. Per deal turned back to the chair and saw Sora staring at the fight with what seemed to be an angry expression on his face. Percedal knew that Sora was probably annoyed that a warrior such as himself couldn't be a part of the battle due to his current form. Percedal nodded knowing that he was probably right and picked up the Prancing Chimera.

"Ruel we don't need to find Sora, just a way to turn him back." Said the Iop warrior as he held out the creature for Ruel to see.

"How are we supposed to explain this to the other two?!" Ruel exclaimed as he stared at Sora's current form. Percedal then asked where Donald and Goofy were in to which Ruel simply stated the Sora's friend refused to impersonate princesses and had decided to wait outside. The fight quickly ended and just as Lela was about to go pro wrestler on the group Enka grabbed ahold of the tangled Jolene , courtesy of Yugo, and began dragging her sister up the stairs.

"Quickly this way." Enka called down as the group quickly filled not wanting to be caught by Lela.

Upstairs Enka threw out Jolene hair using it as a rope much like before. The group quickly lowered themselves out the window, Sora sitting securely on Percedal's shoulders and escaped the tower just as the rest of the princesses made it to the window. Once on the ground Percedal handed off Sora to his friends who only stared down at the form of the keyblade bearer.

"Well how do we turn him back?"Goofy asked after looking to the rest of the group, no one had an answer to his question and so in the end turned back up to the tower where Enka continued to hold off her sisters.

"Oh I was such a Iop." Stated Percedal looking to the ground. " It's not the beauty of a princess that counts but what's in her heart that matters." With that he blew a kiss up to those at the top of the tower and in a cloud of smoke the tower along with those enlisted by the curse, princes and Sora included, returned to the way that they were.

The princesses now back to themselves looked out the window and shouted down a quick thank you, per deal after seeing the beauty of the princesses wanted to race back up to the top of the tower and so he was dragged away by the back of his shirt, kicking and screaming the entire time.

**A.N. whoop whoop one chapter closer to the one I want to type so bad. But I still have a few to type and have to admit I am not 100% happy with this chapter but thought that it was okay to post so yeah sorry if you don't agree. And before I forget I have to say, someone mentioned the keyblade in a review and even though this doesn't necessarily tie with what they said I wanted to say that at this point I have three different Keyblades planned for this story, and some may have better names then others. So sue me, I don't normally make and or name weapons. That is all I have to say for now... so**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Yay new update and to Captain Cranch I finally included some of Sora's past in this chapter but not much, I will include more sometime later but hopefully thus will tide you over till then, and I know I don't say this as much as I should, but thank you all for talking the time to read and thank you even more for those who take even more time to leave a review, everyone of those little notes makes me happy and every time I see a new one it feels like christmas. So again thanks to all. ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I n****o not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 9

Sora stretched as Ruel started a discussion about Iop philosophy. Donald and Goofy added in a few things along with Yugo and Percedal. Sora gave one of his lazy trade mark smiles as Amalia pointed to something along the edge of the forest.

"Look guys a village!" The Sadida Princess exclaimed while Evangelyn gaze turned into that of a glare.

"Yeah but it won't be long before this area is effected by Ogrest chaos." Ruel gave out a laugh asking if Eva truly believed in that old myth, but what Eva said caught Sora's attention. Then Ruel continued.

"But if that ever comes to pass then the villagers will turn toward thievery, leaving old Ruel to come in and collect the bounty." Donald's greed showed at the word bounty but like many times before he quickly hid it. With nothing else said the group made their way to the village.

"Stop there are monsters here. I can taste it." The group stopped behind Percedal allowing the Iop his moment of stupidity. The the sound of something falling caught the attention of the group. When they looked the group watched as a plump red api rolled across the group, coming to a stop at Percedal's feet.

Yugo began spouting how the api could be a monster or poisonous, and how a Iop was never afraid of anything. Percedal just shrugged it off and no one noticed Az flying towards a large container of apis.

The only way they noticed was when Az's pained chirp broke through the discussion between Percedal and Yugo. In a hurry Yugo ran to his tofu and with gentle hands.

"Come on little buddy, chirp something." Yugo almost whispered as he watched Az's eyes suit and slowly open, Yugo cheered as Az's eyes grew wide and a happy chirp escaped the yellow birds beak.

While the rest of the group made there way to Yugo and his tofu, Sora and his friends decided to look around the village. It wasn't hard to see that the houses in the village were far smaller then a normal house, and a part of his told his that he had seen a house like this before but no matter how hard Sora tried to remember he couldn't, so for the time being he just left it and continued.

Once the rest of the group was out of ear shot Goofy and Donald stopped, so caught up to them and noticed that something was up.

"Why did you guys stop?" Sora asked as he came to a stop next to his friends. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, then turned back to Sora.

"Sora you do remember the one rule when we started this journey right?" Sora could only roll his eyes, how could he forget that one rule.

"Course I remember the rule, when in a new world we can't reveal anything about where we are from." Sora recited as he turned back and looked at the way they had come. In his head he was thinking about all the times when they tried to hide it but people of the world just seemed to figure it out themselves.

"The only reason we bring this up is cause Evangelyn has been suspicious of us and doesn't quite seem to believe our story. So just be careful when she asks stuff." Donald explained as he crossed his arms. Before Sora could reply in anyway a shout from where the rest of the group was.

The three of them easily turned and ran back through the small village and saw what had caused the yell. In the clearing where they had left the group were large Minotaur like beasts that Hercules had talked about last time they visited the Olympus Colluseum.

The beasts were running around practically smashing and or crashing into anything and everything. After the group had finally managed to chase off the large muscled Taurs, the small jelly like inhabitants of the village made their way put cheering for the heroes that saved their food and the majority of the village that was true for all but one.

"You fools!" Cried out the puddly chief as the cheering came to a stop. "Now the Taurs will come back and destroy whatever remains!" He called out his body his body wavering as he appeared to cry.

Percedal saw this as a moment to play the hero. "Fear not puddlies, for I, Sir Percedal shall teach you the ways of battle."

Eva instantly groaned and countered what Percedal said. "There's no time for that, what we have to do is set up defenses around the village before the Taurs return."

The rest of the group watched silently as the two argued, Sora couldn't help but compare the two to an old married couple as he smirked. Then Eva and Dally split up each taking groups of the puddlies with them. Yugo decided to go with Percedal and Ruel said that he would 'keep watch'.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all decided that they would split up and help each group, Sora left after Eva and Amalia, Donald went after Percedal and Yugo, while Goofy went after Ruel (giving Peace of mind to his two friends now that someone was actually watching for the Taurs).

Sora and the girls were placing down one of the large nests they planned on surrounding the village with when Sora looked up to see how the training was going with Percedal.

As Sora watched he saw two puddlies off slightly from the rest mock fighting, when one hit the other. The one that had gotten hit placed it's hands were it had gotten struck and looked about ready to cry.

...

_"Riku that was dirty!" Cried Sora as he clutched his shin with one hand , knowing that with the force that hit it that it would most likely bruise. His other hand was rubbing at his eye trying to get it free of sand. Riku didnt seem to care as he simply dropped to the ground and sat on the sand his feet sitting just were the lapping waves couldn't reach._

_"Well it wouldn't be a dirty shot if you weren't such a wimp." Riku stated as he leaned back and cast an upside down glance to his friend. Sora stood and slightly limped to his friends side dropping onto the sand laying on his back, looking up, trying to come up with a comeback.__ For a long time Sora tried to come up with a comeback but in the end he came up empty handed so the two just sat in companionable silence._

...

"Hello earth to Sora." Sora was called back from the memory as a caramel brown hand waved itself in front of his face.

"Right sorry, what were you saying?" Sora asked as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He could see from the corner of his eye, Eva crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"We were saying that we are heading to the next spot." Stated the cra in a Matter-of-fact kind of tone. Amalia gave Sora a curious smile.

"So what got you so distracted all of a sudden?" Amalia asked. Sora thought back to the discussion he and his friends had but decided if he kept it brief and didn't mention to much, that it would be fine.

"Nothing much, I was just watching two of the puddlies and they kinda reminded me of a friend I had, and how we would fight like that all the time." Sora stated as he got a sad smile, thinking about Riku and Kairi, or if he'd ever see them again.

"Wait you and a friend would fight? With swords!?" Amalia asked as she glanced at Eva knowing that she and her guard have fought before but never with blades. Sora let out a laugh.

"We didn't actually fight Amalia, it was all just for fun really." Sora saw the look on the princesses face and continued. "They weren't even real blades, just cut out of wood, I mean sure the still hurt when you got hit," Sora shrugged "but it was never life threatening."

Amalia and Eva both listened as Sora revealed that little bit about himself to them, Amalia, enjoying the chance to learn about him, while Eva tucked the information away hoping that it would fit into a puzzle about him and his two friends later.

The three were putting down the next net in silence when the earth beneath them started to shake, Sora looked up and saw a thick cloud of dust approaching as a group of Taurs stampede toward the puddly village. The three puddlies who were holding the rope that kept the net grounded gave into their fear and ran off, letting the rope leave their hands, Eva and Amalia who were setting up the next got caught within the ropes and quickly found themselves in a tangle suspended in the air.

While the puddlies hid and the net rose with the girls Sora watched was the Taurs charged through an area not yet set up with traps and from the net Eva grumbled.

"Yeah great security Ruel." Sora looked in the direction of the village and saw Goofy there most likely warning those in the village before he came to warn those on the edge. So Sora didn't really have any problem, since those in the village at least had a warning. Then a yell form Amalia brought the teen back to the matter at hand.

"Sora, just get us out of here already." Sora let out a laugh as he turned back to the suspended girls.

"Right I'll get you out."Sora said as he made his way toward the taunt rope. He grabbed a hold on the knot and could see that it was tied in such a way that just pulling on a loose end the entire thing would come undone. Within minutes the girls were no longer a tangled mess in the air, but a tangled, grumbling, mess on the ground.

"Yeah thanks a lot Sora." both girls grumbled as they untangled themselves from each other. Sora smiled and walked over offering both girls a hand up. Eva looked at it then pulled herself up almost as though Sora had never offered. Amalia on the other hand grabbed a hold of Sora's outstretched hand and smiled as Sora helped her pull herself off the ground.

Amalia mumbled a thanks and then the three raced off to help in the village. Once the three rejoined the rest of the group they saw that Yugo was fighting what appeared to be the Leader of the Taurs and Ruel was collecting bets for the fight. Many of the puddlies bet against Yugo but a majority were betting for him.

Sora watched the two fight and couldn't help but think about when the journey with Donald and Goofy first started, how much larger those Heartless were compared to the large Taur, and if Yugo was a anything like Sora when it came to taking on larger opponents it was easy to tell that Yugo would come out victorious.

While Yugo fought the group watched with mixed feelings. Eva and Percedal watched ready to jump in at a more to notice, Ruel was watching and rooting for the one that would earn him the most kamas and Amalia watched with an expression of worry as Yugo was launched up in the air. Amalia cast a glance at Sora and noticed a small smile on the teens face as he watched the battle.

"What are you smiling about Sora? Yugo could easily get hurt!" Amalia exclaimed as she crossed her arms, when Sora let out a light laugh Amalia froze. Didn't Sora care?

"Don't worry Amalia, Yugo will win and if there is a chance that he won't he's got great friends that will jump in and help him." The Sadida took in Sora's statement and then almost to prove it right cheering sounded from the puddlies as the Taur was pushed back and slammed into the pillar that stood with a statue of a puddly. At the crash the hammer which the statue held came loose and fell onto the Taurs head.

The rest of the Taurs left and a loud cheer from the puddlies sounded.

"Yay the Taurs are gone!" Were what mist of the cheers were that or something along those lines. Then one of the puddlies looked up to Percedal.

"Dally please stay, the Taurs may come back again." Percedal looked away, acting like a conflicted hero.

"As much as I would love to stay, I must continue on the journey I am on." The puddly looked down and sad while the girls muttered in Unison Iop Brain. Then the puddly looked up to Percedal again

"But what if the Taurs return and start attacking again?" This time it was Ruel who answered.

"Well that is simply just come to an agreement with then."Ruel began while crossing his arms. "Just say that if they protect you, then in return you share some of your harvest with them." The puddlies seemed to like the idea and then Ruel continued.

"Although we will be needing some supplies before we leave on our journey."

How Ruel did that no one in the group knew it but they didn't bother asking because as the turned their backs to the village Ruel's bag was full of food and supplies.

**A.N. So sorry for not bringing this up in the beginning of the chapter but to Ani89 I like the idea of the munny and will have to find out somewhere within the upcoming chapters to place it, and as for the keyblade names I like the "Elioblade" and will definitely use it for the one I have yet to name cause it just fits with the design(Which I may tweak in the future). The pictures for the keyblades and any other pictures I may draw for this fic can be found somewhere in my DeviantArt which is under the same name I go by one here.**

**Now it is 9:35 pm and I have a headache so I am calling it a night**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. So new chapter this time Vampyro... I noticed I didn't include as much heartless as I should so to make up for that I will try to include better fights as well as more fights with the heartless and or ghouls... I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I n****o not claim rights to kingdom Hearts or wakfu all rights belong to owners.**

Chapter 10

The group listened to Eva as she told of her first time as a lady in waiting to Amalia, Amalia was the only one not enjoying the story as Eva got to the part of her nickname that everyone had called her due to the incident.

"So for the longest time everyone called her Princess Gobball." Eva finished as Amalia growled. Eva along with the rest of the group laughed, as Amalia crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I should've ordered my father to throw all of you in jail. Then we'd see who'd be laughing." Amalia said as she trudged forward in anger.

...

Sora stared ahead of himself taking in the dark atmosphere and appearance of the village that the map had brought them.

"Are you sure we have to go through there?" Amalia asked as she took in the same landscape. In reply Percedal turned towards the map, twisting it this way and showing that he probably didn't really have an idea on how to even read it properly. "Yeah we have to go through there, and the villages name is..uh... Forfut Village."

Sora could care less about the name of the village, he just stared in silence, having a bad feeling about it. "Can't we just go around?" Sora had asked, the only answer he received was the grumbling stomachs of Percedal, Ruel, and Yugo. Sora sighed knowing that with an answer like that there was know way they would go around.

So following behind his friends he walked with his guard up and his eyes open. No one else seemed to notice as they kept walking, but everyone in the village stared forward with a blank gaze, and two children that he had spotted sitting on the root top stared at him and smiled with unnaturally large smiles. Amalia who was walking a little ahead of him must've noticed as well for her pace quickly picked up and Sora once again took in the dark air of the village. Shivers running down his back at the stares and such, even Halloween Town wasn't this creepy.

Ahead of him he saw the group enter an inn, Sora pushing aside his suspicion ran to catch up and found everyone already seated with some type of 'food?' on the table. Sora ran to the table passing a mirror on the way, unaware of the figure watching him through another.

"What is that?" Sora asked as he came up to the table, pulled back a chair and sat down. No body answered as they stared at the full pot of slime before them. In the end they didn't eat anything and they all went to the rooms the had gotten for the night with empty stomachs.

The girls left for their room quickly followed by Ruel, Yugo and Percedal, Sora and his friends remained at the table a while longer to discuss the situation.

The room was completely empty now, all except for the three friends and the inn cook who could be heard working in the kitchen.

"So I don't know about you guys, but ever since we stepped foot into the village I had the feeling of being watched." Sora said as he looked toward the kitchen seeing the cook staring into space. Donald and Goofy nodded.

Yeah and the people her seem kinda... uh..." Goofy paused trying to think of a word to describe the inhabitants of the village. Donald leaned forward and began supplying a list of words Goofy could maybe use.

" Creepy, empty, stupid, lost, screw loose?" Goofy thought about the list, "Well I was thinking they seemed more along the lost and or empty side of your list, then the stupid and or having a few screws loose." Goofy explained the feeling that he had. As Sora was about to add his own opinion a scream sounded from up in the girls room.

Sora and his friends stood quickly, knocking down all of their chairs, and raced up the stairs, not wanting to waste any time. They didn't quite make it to the top as heartless, that appeared to resemble the Wight Knight from Halloween Town, blocked their path.

"Come on we don't have time for this." Sora complained as one of the Heartless lunged at them, the fight was limited to the area of the stairs and soon Sora and his friends were cornered. Sora decided that he would take the Heartless coming form upstairs, Goofy would take the Heartless out as they tried to approach from downstairs, and Donald will aide his friends and help when needed from the middle.

...

Sora had defeated one heartless and knocked back another when a third took a swipe at his head, Sora ducked and dodged to the left as the heartless lost its footing due to the attack and tumbled down the stairs landing behind Sora. Goofy was bashing at Heartless from his spot below, but due to the restricted movement he found it difficult to throw his shield to take out more heartless. Donald quickly called out a spell as the heartless that had fallen behind Sora regained its footing on the creaking steps.

The Heartless fell again having been burned by the Fira spell that Donald had cast, before the flames got to large Donald called forth Blizzard and a large chuck of ice burst on contact with the flames, putting the majority of them out. Donald then turned back to the heartless that was now little more then a chard husk, and swung at it with his rod, taking it down for good. From above him Sora yelled out in pain as he was caught off guard by the clawed hands of a heartless, which had almost ripped through the teens arm.

Donald watched as Sora quickly regained his balance as well as his guard and started attacking the heartless again. Upstairs came the sound of another fight, a sign that they needed to finish what they were doing and quick.

...

The three friends quickly found themselves backup against a wall as heartless practically pulled themselves from the foundation. Donald grumbled as he swung at the heartless as they neared. From upstairs the fighting had ceased and it had grown quiet but then a scream resounded through the inn, one that could practically wake the dead, which this village seemed to be full of.

"Evaaaa!"

Sora recognized the scream as Amalia's, and soon after her scream the heartless stopped advancing. However even though they stopped advancing however they did not retreat nor did they let up on their attack.

Not wanting to waste time, Sora knocked Heartless to the side, clearing a path for him and his friends. The three of them raced through the gap and to the room that the girls had shared. In the room stood Yugo, Percedal, Ruel, and Amalia, all of them staring out the open window like they've seen a ghost. Sora looked around the room, taking in all the damage.

"So, what happened?" Sora asked as he continued to take in the room turned war zone. The four that were part of the fight and had witnessed what happened turned back to Sora and his friends. The four took in the wounds that the three had, having not wasted time on healing themselves before they made their way to the others.

"What happened to you guys?" Percedal asked, wishing now that he had been apart of their fight as well. Ruel knew where the Iop's mind was so he answered Sora's question.

"Some person came in here, while you three were fighting, and ran off with Eva." Sora and his friends took in this information. "Well let's go get her back then." Sora said as made his way to the door. The rest of the group followed and stuck close as Sora knocked Heartless aside to clear another path.

As they ran through Forfut they weaved their way through the ranks of ghouls and heartless, trying to avoid as much confrontation as possible. Amalia watched as the shape of the count that had attacked them flew and disappeared within the castle in front of them.

"There! That's where we need to go to get Eva back!" Amalia called out to her companions as they continued forward. Behind them ranks of ghouls gave chase, leaving no routes for retreat, not that any of them would turn their back to Eva.

As they neared the palace the ghouls numbers dwindled, giving way for heartless to replace them. Goofy looked over his shoulder and noticed that by now the gates of the castle courtyard were behind them and all that was left following them were the heartless, the ghouls stood rooted to their spots before the gates opening.

"Sora!"Goofy called out to the teen. Sora looked over his shoulder to look at his friend and noticed how many heartless were on the groups tail. Donald turned as well and the three of them stopped, calling forth their weapons. Amalia and the others stopped as well.

"Sora we don't have time to fight these things, we have to get to Eva!" Amalia yelled to the spike haired teen who only shook his head. Donald answered the princess's statement.

"Yeah and that is why the three of us will take the Heartless out and catch up with you when we are done." Amalia looked like she wanted to argue but the advancing heartless and Yugo urge tug at her hand pulled her towards the castle and the stairs that lead to Eva

"Amalia come on, they can handle this." Yugo stated as he continued to lead the princess. With one last Glace to the three Amalia followed behind Yugo as the four made their way to the stairs.

...

A few of the heartless had fallen but from what the three saw, they had barely made a dent in the enemy ranks.

"Donald watch Goofy's back, I'm using Valor!" Sora called out to his friends, then he felt the familiar surge of energy which surrounded him in an explosion of red. Sora then stood in the red garments of this world's Valor form and faced the enemy, his two keyblades held at the ready.

Heartless charged from every direction, leaving Sora little room for error. A heartless clawed at him from his right, but he couldn't dodge, so he ducked out of the way and slashed at its legs, ending it with an upward slash as he stood back at his full height. He quickly unleashed a quick series of attacks taking out heartless with every few swings. He could feel Valor Form time running out and knew he had to take out as many heartless as possible.

He turned and blocked an enemies attack, knocking it back just in time to stop another. He continued blocking, dodging, and attacking for awhile, getting hit here and there when he wasn't fast enough or during times when a few attacked at once.

He blocked a final attack when in a flash of white Valor Form was used up and the second keyblades left his hand. The claw that it was holding back, swung, cutting his other arm, the one that hadn't been injured in the fight at the inn, as he twisted to the side, letting the other heartless he had been holding back fall. As Sora was about to take another swing at the heartless with what strength he had left Donald called from behind him.

" Sora let's go!"

Sora turned to Donald as he and Goofy made their way to the steps the others had went up a while ago. He looked back to the still growing horde knowing well that he wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer. Sora turned back and ran to Donald and Goofy, the three of them racing up the stairs.

...

The three ran in silence all except for the panting as they ran to catch up to their friends. Donald reached into his pouch that the tailor Drogile had included with his new clothes and dug around for something. His hand touched the smooth glass bottle, and he quickly pulled it out of the pouch, never stopping in his stride. He tossed the bottle back to Sora.

"Here Sora, this should help."

Sora caught the bottle and held the potion in his hand. He quickly uncorked it and drank the entire contents. The think foul tasting liquid quickly working as his injuries quickly mended themselves. The three continued forward and picked up their pace as they heard the sound of their friends fighting getting louder.

As they neared the large doors they brought out their weapons and charged in.

...

Eva left out a gasp of pain as whatever Count Vampyro was doing her neared completion. Ruel was no where to be seen, and Amalia, Yugo, and Percedal, we're left trying to figure out how to stop the count and save Eva before it was to late.

Vampyro no longer seemed to notice anyone as he knelt before the marked form of Eva. Amalia had enough, she was going to save Eva. With that thought she summoned her brambles which quickly when to attack Vampyro. The count saw this coming and quickly dispelled of the plants as he landed back on the ground.

"Enough, you will not interfere!" His voice echoed through the room as Yugo and Amalia went to attack him once again. Vampyro refused to be denied his love, especially with her practically whispering sweet nonsense to him from her ring prison.

As the Count attacked at the three again the doors at the end of the room and in ran the three others that he had seen in the inn. He noticed the blade the one held and recalled the words of the sacrier who had visited him.

"So you're the one she spoke of." He stated more then asked as he took in the strange key shaped weapon the boy held. How that thing could do as much damage as the sacrier had told him of he would never understand. However that didn't matter all that mattered was his love's vessel.

Yugo tried to take advantage of Vampyro's distraction And opened two portals, one by his side and the other behind Vampyro's head. Quickly the twelve year old let through but instead of catching the enemy by surprise it was the other way around as Vampyro knocked the boy to the ground Yugo trying to hit him again spun on his shoulders sending kicks to Vampyro, only to be knocked back by his friends.

Sora ran and caught Yugo getting him to his feet, the group stared Vampyro down and prepared for another attack when the count suddenly flew in front of them. He was about to hit Yugo again when from his pocket Az flew out and into the Count's face.

Vampyro's eyes went wide as he tried to hit the small tofu away.

"No, not a to...to...tofuuuu!" The count sneezed and flew back turning into some kind of imp type of bat thing

The group stared at the creature as it tried to fly with its small wings that sat atop it's head. The ring prison of Shadowfang hanging loosely on his leg. It sneezed again and the count was standing tall and glaring at the group. How dare they make a mockery of him? He was the Count Vampyro, shushu guardian of the demon Shadowfang so to be so to be lover. He would not take the ridicule these fools had to give.

He wasn't even aware of Shadowfang's voice as he charged towards those who made a fool of him. Then he was stuck back pedaling, trying to get away as a little too late, he saw the small tofu hurled toward his face by the young boy.

Shadowfang cursed at him as he was once again caught off guard by his allergy. The tofu hit his face and instantly he shifted to the small weak form that his allergy caused him to turn into. He turned to try and fly away but this form had little wings that didn't work for a quick getaway. He was grabbed by the boy with the key shaped weapon and Shadowfang's prison was pulled from his leg.

...

Slowly Eva opened her eyes as the remained of the spell wore off. Vampyro had silenced Shadowfang and was now talking to Percedal about the troubles of being a shushu guardian. Sora looked to Ruel who seemed to be back to himself but his form had yet to change back, he still had the long matted hair, as well at the sharp yellowed claws.

"Please let me make this up to you." The count said as everyone was starting to head out. Then almost on cue Yugo stomach growled and the group was able to eat something as this time they weren't served, whatever that bowl of slop was the other night.

**A.N. yay! So three fights and a drive form and for all of you who****review this story I would like to thank you, it is like Christmas day every time I see a new review and it gives me incentive to continue forward with is fanfic. So thanks to those who take the time to review.**

**Also I really enjoy reading suggestions people have for the future, and I find it amazing to see comments about things as far ahead as the Salida Tree of Life. Keep up the support and I will try not to let you down with the future updates.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Okay so real chapter this time, the offer still stands for OCS and for you who supplied me with some already. Thanks, and now without further ado I will start the chapter.**

Chapter 11

Stampeding feet raced through the dense forest as a group ran from their pursuers. The had no time to talk, and even if they did they were all practically out of breath as it was. Goofy looked over his shoulder noticing that those pursuing them had almost caught up.

"Guys... we'd better... pick up the pace!" Goofy yelled up as he took his own advice.

After they had all picked up the pace they quickly found themselves in an open field covered with roses of different shades and behind them their pursuers had stopped.

Sora turned and watched as the large beasts glared down at them and Sora watched as the slowly turned and walked away.

"Guys, something isn't right." Sora called out to the group as the turned to watch those who had been pursuing them leave.

"Maybe this is sacred ground to them."

Eva suggested unaware of Amalia's nervous glances around the area. Amalia heard Evans idea but knew that wasn't right, she took one last look around and realized what the field was.

"Guys, stop! Nobody move!"

Everyone stopped at the said a princesses outburst, Amalia wasn't even aware of the stares sent her way by the rest of the group, she quickly continued.

"This is a patch of Demonic Roses, one bite and your a goner."

Everyone was now sending nervous glances around the field, watching for any movement, from the corner of his eye Sora saw a log over a gap to another cliff, if they could just get to the other side everyone would be safe.

Time almost seemed to stop after Amalia's yell, then quickly sped up as the roses came to life and started racing towards the group. Eva quickly got to the other side of the log and started taking out roses as they got to close to the others, Ruel just raced across not really concerned with anyone's safety at the moment but his own.

Percedal tried slashing at the roses but he had trouble swinging Rubilax close enough to the group to get all of them, so he ended up racing across the bridge, followed quickly by Donald and Goofy. Yugo quickly found himself on the other side with the use of his portals.

Sora had just reached the bridge with Amalia close behind him when Eva yelled from her spot on the other side.

"Amalia!" Sora turned and saw roses closing in on the runaway princess, who stood rooted to the spot in fear. Sora ran to her aide ignoring the yells from the other side. He quickly placed himself between Amalia and the roses, pushing the princess back toward safety as one of the roses let for the attack.

Amalia watched in horror as Sora swung his weapon a little to late, and stared as the bright red rose dug it's fangs into the back of Sora's leg. Amalia quickly scrambled to her feet and raced to Sora side, Yugo coming through his portals to help her.

Between the two of them they half dragged half carried Sora to the rest of the group. After they made it past the midway point Eva made it impossible for any of the roses to close by coating the log with ice.

Sora lay on the ground unmoving, already signs of a fever were showing and his breathing was labored. Amalia turned from Sora to Ruel, with a look that could kill.

"This is your fault Ruel!" She grabbed ahold of the strange golden statue that the Entry had stolen and held it above her head, ready to throw it.

"All because you had to steal this damn trinket, Sora... Sora will.."

Amalia stopped and through the statue to the ground, Eva was at her side is seconds trying to comfort her friend while Donald and Goofy were at Sora's side.

"Amalia it'll be fine, we won't let that happen." Eva said as she tried to calm Amalia down.

"Eva, you don't understand!" Amalia stood up practically in a rage now. "The rose that bit him was bright red, not a single person has walked away from a bite from one of those!" Donald and Goofy listened in horror.

There was no way that Sora wouldn't come back after this, he came back from anything destiny threw his way. Sora had even managed coming back after loosing his heart in Hollow Bastion, although there were still side effects from that, side effects that Sora wasn't even aware of.

Eva turned on Ruel.

"Amalia is right, this is your fault, how about I make you swallow the damn trinket that you just couldn't seem to live without!"

Ruel was looking anywhere but the Cra's eyes he tried to think of a way out of this when he remembered.

"Wait! There's an Eniripsa that lives in the area; if anyone can help him I know that she can."

With that they were off Goofy carrying Sora on his back, as they all raced down the hill towards the small house that lay at the bottom. Ruel knocked on the door and a kind voice greeted them when a short, plump Eniripsa opened the door.

"Well Ruel, it's about time you paid me back for those ointments even though it did take fifteen years." She smiled at the group outside, but her smile dropped when she noticed the serious expressions on those outside.

"Nausea we need your help." Nausea then saw Sora slumped against his friends back as the poison continued working it's way through his body.

"Right bring him in here." The Eniripsa quickly moved from the doorway and lead them to the bed that she used for patients. Goofy placed Sora down, as he was moved Sora winced and Nausea took in the teen's appearance.

Everyone sat in silence as the Eniripsa worked, Donald and Goofy couldn't sit still so the ended up pacing the room, Amalia hovered around the side of the bed hating how she wasn't able to do more since Sora had saved her life, Eva leaned on the wall next to the door glaring at Ruel who sat in a chair across the room, Percedal and Yugo just opted between sitting to walking to sitting down again.

Finally after what felt like forever Nausea stood and turned to the group.

"I've done all that I can, but since the poison wasn't removed from his body after he was bit it wasn't much." The room was silent all for Sora's labored breaths, when Amalia suddenly remembered a story she had been told when she was younger.

"Wait, what if we were to find a cure all?" Amalia asked as she quickly got to her feet. Everyone gave the princess confused looks, she continued all the same. "When I was younger I was told that the sap from a certain tree could cure any illness, or affliction. If we were to get that would we be able to save Sora?"

Nausea thought about it then looked back to the princess. "I do believe that would work, but where would we even get the sap?" Amalia looked out the window and noticed the thick wooded area away from the house and tried to remember what she had been told about the tree. Other then the fact that the sap was a cure all, she was having trouble remembering. Finally she remembered and she nearly raced out of her skin towards the door.

"That's it!" Everyone turned toward the princess once again. "The tree may be there." Amalia pointed out the window towards the forest, Nausea looked towards the forest with worry, if the tree was there, getting it would be close to impossible, especially with the amount of time their friend had.

"This was my fault so I will get the sap." Ruel said making his way to the door; Eva practically ripped his arm off as she pulled him away from the door.

"No way are we letting you get the sap, because knowing you you'll get as much of it as you can and run off with it to get rich." Ruel tried to defend himself but the glare that the Cra gave him told him to keep his mouth shut.

"But fine if you want to go, Yugo will go with you." Ruel wanted to argue about taking a child, but then Donald interrupted. "I'll go to, he's my and Goofy's friend so at least one of us should go out to find the cure."

Eva nodded in agreement and just as the group of three opened the door Amalia ran to join them. "I'm going too." Now Ruel argued.

"Now Amalia this is no task for a princess to take part in, you can wait here and help Nausea take care of Sora." The princess looked about ready to explode, she hated when people told her what she could or couldn't do sue to her title.

"I am not just going to sit here twiddling my thumbs!" Amalia yelled out, everyone sat shocked at her outburst but no one could calm her down as she continued. "I hate when people use my title as princess to keep me from making my own decisions. Sora saved my life, so I am going to go with you, and we will find that sap!" Nobody had it in themselves to argue with Amalia so solemnly they nodded and the group of four left on the backs of the dragoturkeys.

...

Nausea dampened a small towel and placed it on Sora's forehead, trying to keep his temperature down. She had told Ruel and the others that at the most they had till sunset to retrieve the sap, if they didn't get it by then... well there was no helping the teen at that point. Behind her Percedal swung his sword around bored out of his mind while Goofy looked out the window, keeping watch for Heartless. After looking out the window he would move to the door and glance outside, knowing that sooner or later the Heartless would come, and he wanted to be ready.

"Goofy, would you just sit still." Eva almost demanded as Goofy moved back to the window. He didn't even seem to have heard her as he continued his watch. Eva walked up to him and placed a hand on his tense shoulders.

"What are you keeping watch for? Everyone just left, and they aren't going to find that sap right away." Eva explained as Goofy turned to look at her, he shook his head.

"You don't understand,I'm not watching for the others I'm watching for the Heartless." Percedal stopped mid swing and stared at Goofy, he heard the name of the new enemy they had faced a few times on the journey and felt excited at the idea that they may come.

"Why would they come now?" Eva asked as Goofy turned back to the window, he explained without looking at the Cra.

"The heartless fear the keyblade, and since Sora is it's wielder they fear him. Now that he is weak they will come to take advantage of it and attack, most likely hoping to rid the world of one of their enemies." Eva took this in as Percedal tried to piece it together with his fight driven brain.

"So are you and Donald also their enemies?" Eva asked as she pieced together that Goofy had said 'one of their enemies'. Goofy shook his head.

"Donald and I aren't that big of a threat to them since we don't wield keyblades but there are quite a few wielders out there, the three of us are even looking for two of them." Eva listened as Goofy explained that bit of detail.

"So how you connected to the two you are looking for?" Eva asked, finally getting some insight. Before Goofy could answer a small, yet clear voice called out.

"Goofy." Goofy turned and watched as Jiminy Cricket crawled out of Sora's hood. Eva watched as the cricket made its way to where they stood and then as Goofy knelt down to help the creature to the windowsill. Jiminy gestured for Goofy to lean in.

"Goofy, be mindful of how much you tell her." Jiminy whispered into Goofy's ear, he nodded and stood back up, Eva was still staring at Jiminy. The cricket turned to Eva and bowed.

"Excuse me miss, I have not yet introduced myself. I am Jiminy Cricket at your service." Eva nodded and turned back to Goofy, she didn't really want to ask about the new member of the group and so brought the discussion back to her original topic.

"So what are your connections then?" Goofy turned to Sora and noticed that his friends was mumbling in his fever induced sleep.

"The first one is a friend of Sora's, he left their island and after running into him a few times we lost rack of him. The second one is an old friend of Donald's and mine, we believe that Sora's friend and him are together. So right now we are traveling, trying to find any word of them." Goofy explained, giving as little as to where they are from away.

Eva nodded and turned back to where Sora lay, still mumbling. She listened and caught the end of what he said.

"-do..don't go... Riku, please."

Eva could only assume that this Riku was the friend Goofy had mentioned.

...

The group of four followed the short Sadida hermit to her home, under the promise that she would lead them to the Ceverom Tree. Donald grumbling and always looking over his shoulder back the way they had come.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Amalia asked trying not to do the same thing.

Donald just turned forward as they neared a strangely shaped tree that had windows and a door, most likely the croan's house, Donald thought to himself as they entered. Once inside, Sybanak began giving them orders as to chores and or personal care, Donald was about ready to loose his patience. He looked out the window and knew that their time was quickly running out as the sun sank lower.

He fetched Sybanak the water she had requested and was making his way back to the Sadida when a familiar pain erupted in his head and he fell to the ground, unaware of Sybanak's yells or his friends concerned looks. He knew this pain could only mean two things, one of which was that they had less time.

**A.N. So I wanted to get all of one episode into the chapter but I felt like this story needed at least one Cliff hanger, so yep here yay go, now I know that two people know what will happen next so I will ask that you not give it away. but other then that find out next time what happened.**

**(I feel so evil right now)**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. So second and final part of Poisonous Beauty sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter (not really) but here you go... Also it will rewind a bit so that you know what happened before the cliff hanger at Nausea 's house. So just to be clear it is before we switched to Yugo and the group that went after the Severum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the fandoms used in this crossover fic**

Chapter 12

All was calm in the eniripsa's house as Goofy and now Eva kept watch for the ever looming presence of the Heartless. Goofy watching out the windows and Eva watching through the window on the door, Goofy looked at Nausea as she placed a new damp cloth on his friends head. Then to his horror he watched as in a flash the keyblade appeared within Sora's hand.

The appearance of the keyblade could only mean one thing, and in Sora's condition it could come end in the worse scenario. Eva was also staring at the weapon.

"Eva, Percedal, watch your backs!" Goofy called out as he summoned his own weapon. Eva pulled out her bow and Percedal got into a fighting stance, hitting Rubilax on the ground, changing the shushu's form. They all went to different sides of the bed and watched for any heartless that would show themselves.

Sora's breathing hitched and a heartless attacked. Before it could get within striking distance Eva pulled back an arrow and let it loose, the small shadow fell back and the arrow lodged itself in the wall as the heartless disappeared.

The arrow firing seemed to be the trigger to an all out assault of heartless as dozens began pulling themselves from the shadows. Nausea tried keeping them off her patient with the use off potions and spells. Goofy launched his shield, knocking back a group of five heartless, it didn't take long for them to get up from the attack and more to join their ranks.

Eva shot arrows every which way as heartless began surrounding them. Percedal, being the Iop that he is, through himself into the middle of the battle, swinging Rubilax as the heartless attacked, he laughed madly as he took down another one.

"I've got to fight with you guys more often."

Goofy looked to Percedal to argue about the Iop's way of thinking; however that one moment of distraction was all it took as a heartless lunged past his blind spot. Eva readied an arrow a little to late as the heartless was inches from Sora's prone form.

"No!"

"Sora!"

The four watched as the heartless brought it's arm back for an attack, it's claws poised for the kill, then stared in shock as the shadow stopped in midair, held up by an arm that shouldn't have been able to defend itself let along move at all.

Goofy stared at his friend, who after still being unconscious, managed to move and defend himself. As Sora remained unmoving, a painfully familiar feeling came over Goofy as ever so slowly Sora's eyes opened.

The other three not understanding what was happening continued to stare as Goofy fought off what was trying to occur; there was no way he would let that happen to Sora while he was in this state.

"Guys move away fro- argh!"

**(A.N. this is where the cliff hanger of the last chapter was)**

Goofy was cut off as the pain intensified and he fell to the ground, his shield laying just in front of him. Eva was next to him in seconds and noticed that the heartless that were once attacking were now pulling back, away from the ones situated around the bed. She looked back up at Sora and watched as the heartless held in his grip was quickly destroyed. She was about to question Goofy about this when she saw it.

A dark aura began flowing around Sora's still form as his skin took on an ashen grey hue and a purple-ish black mark began creaking it's way up his arm. During this entire process Sora's eyes were still shut. Then without warning Sora jolted up from his spot letting out a yell of what seemed to be pain.

The yell reached such a volume that those around him had to cover their ears and all of them unconsciously screwed their eyes shut. As they did this they were unaware of Sora's form removing itself from the bed and making a dash straight for them.

They only found out too late as the teen swung his arm back and brought it against Goofy's chest, knocking his weakened friend against the far wall. Nausea stared in horror as her patient stood and attacked his own friends, no doubt that while doing so he was speeding up the poisons spreading through his body.

Percedal got up and faced off against Sora, as Eva ran to Goofy's side.

"Goofy what's going on?"

Eva asked as she helped the Ecaflip to his feet. Goofy looked to his friend as he lunged at Percedal, then sensing a heartless Sora unknowingly turned toward the shadows and began attacking them.

"What don't think you can stand a chance against me?!" Percedal called out to Sora's retreating back as the Iop warrior swung Rubilax in the teen's direction.

"Percedal, we don't want to fight Sora! We need to stop him!"

Eva yell at Percedal's back as she shifted Goofy's weight, readying her bow as she prepared an Ice arrow.

"Goofy answer me question."

Eva said as she directed the point of the bow at Sora's feet, only planning on limiting his movements. Goofy was silent, not sure what he could say, or how long it would take.

"I can't tell you now, but once we get Sora back to normal I will explain what I can." Goofy said as he pulled his weight from Eva's shoulder as he stood unsteadily on his own feet.

...

Amalia was at Donald's side almost instantly after he fell, the same thing happened to Goofy when Sora went into that Valor Form, but he couldn't right now, not when that poison was going through his body.

Donald pushed himself to his feet and reached to the table for something to use, he closed his hand on the first thing it touched and held it up, ready to throw. He held what seemed to be a wooden comb, made of sturdy material with thorns located along the teeth and handle.

"I swear you old croan!"

Donald yelled as he glared at the old Sadida, while everyone else in the little house was silent.

"We are running out of time and I am fed up with your demands, now take us to the Severum or so help me!"

Donald was practically exploding and ready to fall to his knees, but refused to when they had so little time left. Everyone then watched in horror as Donald, in a blind rage, through the comb at the Sadida's head, only for it to miss and implant itself in the far back wall.

Everyone watched as a thick sap with a golden hue began trailing from the wood around the embedded comb. Donald slowly, as though in a daze walked to the golden stream. With his legs ready to buckle under his weight Donald slowly reached out his hand, to afraid that he was seeing things, and that they would never find the sap.

"It was here this whole time." He mumbled as the sap trailed over his fingers. Behind him, Sybanak grew in anger, how dare he touch what belongs to Sybanak.

"No the Severum belongs, only to Sybanak!" She yelled, alerting her 'pets' outside of their masters displeasure. As the large monster plants reached their heads in through the window Amalia ran and covered the old Sadida's mouth.

"I'm sorry, but we really need the sap to save a friend, and we can't wait any longer."

Ruel went over to the wall and began filling a few vials of the sap, cooking each one, he then grabbed ahold of Donald's wrist and the four were soon racing towards the clearing where they left the remaining dragoturkeys. As they ran Amalia noticed Donald's difficulty.

"Ruel didn't you say there was some way to call a dragoturkey?"

Amalia asked as they continued running. Ruel took note of Donald's struggle and began his imitation of a dragoturkey call. At this point Sybanak was right behind them, using her plant pets to attack the group as they ran.

Finally after having called out in pain the two remaining dragoturkeys arrived and quickly mounting them, the four quickly took to the sky. Donald looked to Yugo and Ruel, he smiled when he saw the corked vial in Yugo's hand. They were so close, he only had to hope that they got their soon enough.

Suddenly without warning a thick vine came up out of the densely packed trees and wrapped around the small vial. Yugo tried to keep his grip; however in the end Yugo lost the fight and the vial was ripped from his hand.

Three out of the four watched in horror as the vial quickly descended into the trees. Weakly Donald pounced the saddle of his mount, in the distance was the small Eniripsa's house.

"So close, we were so freakin' close." Donald was interrupted from his despair as Ruel cleared his throat. The three despairing companions turned towards the old Enutrof, then watched in surprise as he pulled out four more vials from his bag.

"That one wasn't our only vial, just an old Enutrof rule." His smile widened and everyone was knocked back from their depression.

"Let's go save Sora."

...

"We have to stop his movements!"

Eva readied another arrow, Sora had managed to dodge or use a heartless as a shield for all the other arrows. Sora turned to her, his blank lifeless blue grey eyes starred at her. She glared back and pointed the arrow at the wall just behind the teen, if anything she was hoping that when the ice spread it would catch him by the arm or something.

Percedal got up from where he was pushed back and charged at Sora, knocking him from Eva's aim. She pointed the arrow down, not wanting to risk hitting both. Goofy from where he sat looked to his friend with growing concern, able to feel the fleeting life.

"Sora stop!"

Goofy tried to get his friends attention, Percedal managed to limit Sora movements by linking his arms around the teens midsection and arms. Sora unleashed another yell as he struggled an aware of what or who it was that he was fighting.

Suddenly Percedal felt the fighting lessen and then abruptly it stopped, the shadow form of Sora went still in Percedal's grip and the only signs that he was still alive was the renewed labored breathing. The tattoos recoiled down Sora's arm and the dark aura slowly dissappeared. The heartless that remained slowly dispersed and the four in the room found themselves in silence.

Eva understood and looked to the window, the sun was still high enough where they should've still had time.

"He spread the poison, they're too late."

She whispered as the door slammed open, four familiar people standing in the doorway. The second group didn't have time to take in the destruction, or the bursts of ice that coated the floor, as Eva called out to them.

"Guys if you have the sap give it to him now, or there's no saving him!" Donald grasped one of the four vials in his hand tightly and ran to where Percedal was holding his friends still form. The Iop titled the teen's head back as Donald placed the vial to his lips. The room was silent as they waited for the miracle sap to work.

Time seemed to slowdown as they waited, and they had just about lost hope when a series of weak coughs resounded from Sora, everyone let out a collective sigh as they released the breath they all had no idea they were holding.

Percedal moved Sora back to the bed and they all relaxed as they saw the color return to his face. Eva turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Would one of you two mind explaining what that was?"

Everyone else turned to the two as they realized how little they still knew about the three companions. Eva crossed her arms as the room went silent, everyone wanting to hear what the two had to say. After exchanging looks Goofy sighed.

"This isn't the first time that happened and till the end of our journey it probably won't be the last."

Amalia looked to the unconscious form of Sora without looking back at Donald or Goofy she lightly asked.

"When did this first happen?"

Donald and Goofy both physically winced at the question as memories of Hollow Bastion bombarded them. Abandoning Sora when Riku took the keyblade, switching back to Sora when Riku went to attack him, defeating Maleficent, Sora having to fight Riku on his own, then watching as Sora freed the princesses hearts causing him to lose his own.

When asked how he had gotten his heart back he would get this lost look as he recalled being trapped in a black void, slowly forgetting who he was, and all his friends, until he heard Kairi's voice call out to him. After that they all knew what happened but couldn't for some reason remember why they woke up in those strange pods. Slowly and careful not to give to much away Goofy began explaining as best as he could, with Donald adding stuff as he went.

"At the end of our first journey to find Sora's two friends, he had to fight one of them, who was under the control of someone else to save the other who was nearby."

Donald continued.

"In the end he won, because his friend gained control for a while and then the one who was in control left with him."

The two stopped as they remember what happened next while the others took in the fact that Sora had to fight one of his friends in order to save another. Donald cleared his throat and continued.

"After his friend, Riku, left we learned that his other friend, Kairi was missing her heart and wouldn't wake up, but the one controlling Riku revealed that her heart had seeked refuge within Sora's."

Donald paused not wanting to continue but knowing that either he Goofy had to finish or they would bring it up and continue asking.

"When Riku left the area his keyblade, one he said could release hearts, remained. In a final gamble Sora used it to release Kairi's heart but at the cost of his own."

This time Goofy continued on not looking up from the floor.

"Though unlike Kairi, he faded and came back as a heartless, then Donald and I raced out with Kairi unaware of Sora following us."

Goofy looked up to the group now, as he finished up his part

"We had made it the entrance when Sora, still a heartless caught up, though if it weren't for Kairi we wouldn't have known that the small shadow was our friend."

Donald finished off the story.

"Then according to Sora, Kairi's voice called him back from a black void that he had found himself lost in. Then at the beginning of this journey he received the ability of the Drive Forms a side effect showed itself after awhile in the form of what we call his Anti Form, and when we asked him about it the first time, he had no memory of ever going Anti Form.

After the two finished what was probably the most they would ever tell the group about themselves, the room fell into silence. From her seat at the edge of the bed, where she was checking on Sora, Nausea looked to the rest of the group.

"You've all had a hard day, and your friend is in no condition to travel, so for tonight you can all stay here."

**A.N. So yeah that happened, and to Captain Cranch, yay more back story as well as Anti Form. Hopefully this chapter will tide ya'll over till the next update, cause I really need to work on some of my other stories, but since this one seems to be getting more reviews then the others, this is the one I update. **

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. So morning after staying at Nausea's house and then continuing toward Xav's place as normal hope you all enjoy this update. And there is more to the begging then the actual training to bake bread part just because it isn't all exciting. Sorry for those who actually liked the episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the fandoms used in this crossover fic**

Chapter 13

Sora opened his eyes to blurry vision and a pounding headache, though to admit he still felt better then how he felt the other night, from what he could remember of it. To his side he heard voices which he knew sounded familiar though ccouldn't quite place his mind as to why.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was someone with their backed turned to him, they along with the others hadn't yet noticed that their friend was awake. Sora ,whose foggy mind had yet to place whose back was to him, slowly pulled his hand out from under the covers and reached towards the others hand.

"Kai..Kairi?"

The person turned with a smile on their face, as they turned Sora's mind finally cleared up and he realized his mistake.

"Sorry Amalia." Amalia's smile did not falter as she slowly shook her head. "That's okay Sora," Amalia turned to the others in the room who were still discussing something. "Guys, Sora's awake." The conversation stopped as everyone made their way to the bed. Sora slowly sat up as the bed was surrounded by his friends.

"Sora so glad to see you are awake." Eva said as she sat beside the Sadida princess.

"Sora are you feeling okay?" Yugo asked with a little more concern then was probably necessary. "Yeah, I'm fine, though where are we?"

Ruel was the one to answer. "After you save Amalia and got bitten we brought you to a friend's of mine house."

Just then a short Eniripsa came into the room, she easily wore a friendly smile on her face as she also came up to the bed.

"So glad to see you up Sora, you certainly had a rough night." Sora looked at the smiling eniripsa. Nausea noticed Sora's confused look.

"Oh right we haven't really met, what with you out like you were." Slowly Sora nodded. "Well I'm Nausea an old aquantance of Ruel's."

Again Sora nodded understanding that she was the one who allowed them to stay in her house. "Um, thanks for everything, even though I don't remember any of it." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Nausea nodded in understanding.

"Well if you are up to it you can continue on your joirney, or if you think it is need to can rest up a bit more." Sora smiled and with the help of Goofy and Amalia he managed to pull himself from the bed.

"Thanks for everything ,but I think I'm ready to start up this journey again." Nausea smiled and gave a slight laugh." Your friends said that you would say something along those lines."

With that they exited and with Goofy's help Sora managed to keep up with the others.

"Sora thanks, for pushing me out of the way." Amalia said as she came up next to Sora and Goofy. Sora looked to the Sadida princess and smiled. "Hey ,no problem ,though that is the last thing I remember."

Amalia looked to the ground and Goofy watched her with a nervous gaze as he started thinking about what Amalia was probably going to ask next.

"So you don't remember anything that happened while we were at Nausea's place?" Using his free hand Sora again nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I don't remember any of it. Why do you ask?" Amalia looked back to Eva, noticing that the cra was listening intently.

"Nothing, just forget I asked, okay?" Amalia said as she looked back to Sora, who just nodded although he couldn't help the confused look on his face.

...

"Guys, I think we are hopefully lost." Amalia said as the stopped so Sora could rest again. Eva sighed. "It seems that every time we use that map we get hopelessly lost."

Yugo opened up said map and asked were they were, though only after he gave the parchment a long stream of complements. With a grunt the map came out of its hiding place. "Figure it out yourself the Iop still hasn't stopped insulting me."

Eva turned to Percedal. "So it's your fault that we keep getting lost." Percedal crossed his arms. "Well maybe if the map weren't so stupid I wouldn't need to insult it." The two continued watching the argument until they finally had to decide it would be best to camp where they were for the night.

...

"Smells like breakfast!" Percedal called out as he jumped up from the ground. Slowly everyone else woke up and pulled themselves from the hard earthy ground.

"Smells like bread." Donald observed as he smelled the air. "Do you think Ruel is making breakfast?" Asked Yugo as he also smelled the air. Amalia laughed. "Ha, if Ruel is involved it never smells nice."

Everyone else laughed and then Amalia noticed Sora still sleeping, on his back, arms behind his head acting as a pillow. From behind the group hidden by bushes Ruel stretched and stated as to where the smell of bread was coming from.

"So your saying that we slept outside when a village was this close!" Amalia exclaimed.

"Well we gotta wake Sora up before we head to the village." The group looked back to the sleeping teen. "Does he usually sleep this heavily?" Yugo asked as Goofy went to wake up his friend.

Donald crossed his arms. "Yeah even before we met it." In his head he couldn't help be add to himself. 'Doesn't help that we spent so long sleeping in those pods.'

Sora sat up and with a smile on his face looked to the group. "Smells like breakfast." The group laughed and after explaining the situation the group headed towards the village that Ruel had mentioned earlier.

...

When they reached the village they saw something they never expected to see, a large beast made of what appeared to be bread, was attacking the buildings and a lone person was trying to fend it off. Percedal was once again being the Iop brain that he was.

"Guys we gotta hurry that monster is being attacked by some crazy baker!" With that he charged into the village leaving the rest of the group to question if he was actually joking this time or not. Though quickly Percedal put their questions to rest as he quickly cut through the bakers weapon and the two began fighting.

"He...really was serious." Eva said as they ran down to join their Iop friend only they were going to help the baker and not stop him.

The battle quickly came to a close and they watched as the fire caused flaming arrow destroyed the lone building.

"Sorry about the flaming arrow." Eva said as she turned to the baker.

The man looked to her with an unreadable expression on his face. "That is fine, if you hadn't of done that there would've been more damage." Eva nodded in understanding.

They all introduced themselves and soon after Xav's wife came out and invited them to breakfast. The group quickly accepted and followed Xav and his wife inside. Over breakfast Xav began explaining who he thought was the cause of the entire thing.

"That old crouton would do anything to win the competion. He even made it so that he would get the villages best water while everyone else had to pay for it." Xav grumbled.

From the window Xav's daughter was practically bursting with energy. "Gramps Ratweasle!" The young girl raced to the door and to her very short grandfather. The group followed the girl out.

"What happened here, did somebody get a little excited with the furnace?" Xav practically exploded and the two began yelling back and forth. The two children so began crying and from a quick retort from their mother the father and son stopped fighting, Ratweasle left and Xav went to appoligize for his actions to his wife.

After he returned Yugo left and the two of them started talking.

"Oh I know this, first he starts talking, gets to know the person then he'll be right back over here going. 'Hey guys there's a nice guy who really needs our help, so what do you say?" Everyone was silent.

"Well we'd better be ready for when he comes back." They sat and waited preparing themselves for when Yugo returned. "Wait here he comes, be ready." Ruel whispered as Yugo approached with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys there's a nice guy who really needs our help, so what do you say?" Sora couldn't help but snicker, Ruel really did know the child well. Sora then shrugged and made his way towards where Xav was waiting followed by Donald and Goofy. After the three friends left Yugo worked his bribery magic and convinced the others to follow.

They were each assigned tasks to do, Eva and Amalia were to help Xav's wife in regrow in the golden wheat for Xav's special flour. Percedal and Ruel were to retrieve water from Ratweasle's stash. Yugo was going to help Xav and be his apprentice while Sora Donald and Goofy were to start repairs on the uilding Eva burned while also keeping an eye out for heartless.

For the most part and everyone had finished with their tasks, Sora and his companions finished clearing out the charred debris. Eva and Amalia told them to take a break as they went to deliver the newly prepared golden wheat flour to Yugo and Xav.

"So while we've been working, you have been learning dance moves?" Percedal asked as the group found Yugo and Xav going through the moves that Xav had taught Yugo.

"Do not make fun of the bakers moves for they are difficult and extremely hard to master." Yugo said as he continued with the motions, not missing a single beat. Xav stopped as he noticed the others and smiled.

"Well I think with this we are finally ready for the competion." Loud cheers sounded from the group as Xav took the ingredients gathers and with Yugo following behind him into the house to prepare the final bit before the competition.

The dough.

...

To the the least Sora was surprised to see just how many people were so excited to watch a bread making competition. If it had been at his home the kids he grew up with would be this excited when he and Riku had another fight and we're dueling it out on the beach, but for bread he just didn't see the reason for all the excitement.

Donald and Goofy didn't quite seem to get it either so the three just watched in confusion cheering for Xav and Yugo, watching as Ruel began taking bets from the other spectators.

After what seemed like forever the judges finally began making their rounds testing the bread. In the end Xav was the winner and Sora watched as Ratweasle's assisstant, a small woman just as short and old as Ratweasle was, begin freaking out.

Then as the giant bread beast from before appeared again only this time pitch-black and sporting the heartless symbol upon its chest. Within moments the keyblade was within Sora's hand and his friends also wielded weapons of their own. The crowd around the stage broke into a panic as the heartless lashed out. Yugo pulled Xav Ratweasle and his assisstant to safety and Percedal charged toward the beast and Eva readied an arrow.

Sora had managed to damage it but with one swing of the heartless especially arm he was knocked back and left stuggling to regain his breath and footing. Amalia ran to his side helping the keybearer to his feet. The two watched as the others finished off the heartless.

They were welcomed back to Xav's for another meal before they left on their journey again. At Xav's house Ratweasle revealed that he had pocessed the map which was leading them in circles and had showed them how to control the thing. During this time none of them were aware of the beings who watched from afar.

...

"Pete you fool, the boy was weakened yet you still managed to accomplish nothing." The ticking of the giant mechanism they were in surrounded the two and managed to conceal their conversation from the one who owned the clock.

"But Meleficent we still managed to uncover something." Pete tried to calm the others wrath by bringing up the other thing of interest. Meleficent was silent as she took in Pete's works her tattooed arms crossing before herself as an idea formulated in her mind.

"Yes and that little secret may be just the thing we needed." Meleficent said before going silent as she watched the large lens like screen which be splayed said boy with his accomplices.

**A.N. So this chapter could've been better in opinion but the way I saw it was that nothing really happened and so I did what I could but... yeah hopefully next chapter is better. -_-'**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Yay new update... that is all. And finally after trying to figure out where I could fit it I finally managed... Summon so yeah hope you are happy also to IrishKatana you can look on my DA account and find my image for Argan and FlameEdge if you do look tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the fandoms used in this crossover fic**

Chapter 14

The sun was just grazing over the horizon as, within the Baker's village, a group ate the breakfast their hosts had prepared for them. Xav and his wife shared a look as the group enjoyed the meal, unaware of the creature slowly approaching the house.

"So you are really leaving today?" Xav's wife asked as Eva finished another roll. While Eva answered Sora and his two companions spoke with Ratweasle's assisstant.

"So at the competition yesterday, I noticde your Breadnaut was different from the first time." Sora started the short woman didn't have to think hard to know where this was going but allowed the teen before her to continue. "Where did your Breadnaut get that power?" Sora finally asked.

She didn't have to think hard to remember that strange encounter and retold what she easily could.

"It was soon after I was taken as Ratweasle's assisstant and I was dead set on helping him win the competition no matter what it took, and that was when He showed up." Sora, Donald and Goofy all exchanged glances and turned back toward the short woman.

"Who is He?" Donald asked after awhile.

"He never gave a name, though I remember he was a Pandawa, and that he seemed to know that your group would've shown up sooner or later." Again the three friends exchanged looks and as though reading eachothers minds all spoke out at once. "Pete."

Soon the sound of wooden bells hitting eachother sounded from outside followed by a knock. Everyone turned and went to the door, curious to see who else was up and about at this time. When the opened the door the only thing their was a white haired schnuffle, with the source of the wooden bells as it had two tied to its tail.

"Hey its Kabrok's schnuffle!" Yugo exclaimed though after some clearing up and the introduction of a new stranger, Rich McDeek, the group became listening to the rumors that had traveled around detailing their journey thus far.

"Really I was just on my way to deliver a message, that states that riches all over the world are dissapearing without a single trace." Ruel's eyes widened in shock as he raced out the door leaving everyone else talking. Then from an exclamation from Yugo everyone turned towards the villages main entrance and stared in shock as Ruel's bag lay on the ground eating it's owner.

Instantly Yugo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all at the bag trying to keep Ruel from being completely devoured.

"Guys, get over here and help us!" Yugo yelled to the others, and after much struggling they all found themselves within the confines of the Heaven Bag, watching as Ruel ran around searching for something unknown. Sora looked around in amazement then saw that McDeek, a stranger who had to reason to have followed them was standing next to Yugo explaining just where they were.

Sora getting a bad feeling about McDeek shrugged it off and turned back to Ruel just as he drank something and vanished in a flash of bubbles.

Everyone followed his lead and found themselves in a canyon village, quickly chasing after the Enutrof. Using his portals Yugo raced ahead to stop Ruel only to find he had already stopped and was standing before I large building.

"Ruel where are we?" Sora asked, as he and the rest of the group caught up. Everyone slightly glad to see that Sora had regained his energy from the bite. Without turning Ruel stated, in a voice as though it was common knowledge.

"This my friend is my home, you are all standing before the Stroud Family residence." Sora looked around as Ruel went up to the door and undid his security system by playing a makeshift Dance Dance Revolution. He looked to McDeek again and couldn't help but notice that the courier had a strangely eager look in his eyes though his expression looked calm and curious.

Sora just didn't trust the stranger and that lack of trust deepened when McDeek stopped Ruel's door from closing with his foot a 'Friendly' smile on his face. "Aren't you going to at least let us in? Offer us a drink or something?" The courier said practically grabbing at straws.

"No, no one sets foot within the Stroud household." Ruel spat out, though to his displeasure before the door could shut the rest of the group raced through the door leaving McDeek standing in the frame, and Sora and his companions s standing behind him.

"Donald, Goofy, I don't trust that courier one bit so keep a watch out for him kay, if he leaves the room, I'm going to follow." Silent Donald and Goofy nodded and the three followed the courier into the house, Donald closing the door behind them.

Everyone went to do their own thing after Ruel left, saying he had to check something, following him McDeek left the room who was quickly followed by Sora, after the exchanged looks with his two friends. He followed the two in front of him in silence, normally this was the one thing he could never manage but somehow he made it and managed to avoid all the traps.

Ruel had already exited through a door on the other side of a large rectangular room, then just as McDeek was about to follow the same pattern of steps that Ruel had taken across the floor, the courier turns with a poisonous smile.

"Well boy, you must be truly witless to think that I wouldn't realize that you were following behind me." He looked for the teen within the shadows and Sora knowing that he couldn't hide any longer stepped towards the man.

"Why don't you drop the act and tell me who or what you really are." Sora said as he stopped a few feet from the man. McDeek once again flashed that painfully fake smile.

"Really now was it that odvious? So, boy, what gave it away?" He asked as he closed the space between him and Sora slightly.

"Maybe the fact that you seemed a little to eager to get swollowed by Ruel's bag or the fact that you had followed a stranger through lands you probably didn't even know, even though you had told us that you were on a mission to deliver a message to some higher up. Finally it seemed a little odd the fact that you were practically grabbing at straws just to get into Ruel's house."

While Sora said the McDeek said nothing, nor did his expression falter. "Well for someone who seems so carefree and unknowing you certainly caught on quicker then the old Enutrof himself." Again he stepped closer to Sora and before Sora realized it the man was towering just above him.

"Though you are still too slow." With that the man, with ferocious speed, brought a fist to Sora's ribs, causing the recently healed teen to collapse as he continued after Ruel. After the man was gone Sora, never one to stay down for long, jumped back to his feet and followed after Ruel and McDeek, behind him he could hear the echos of his friends as they made their way towards him.

Just as Sora exited on the other side the rest of the group entered.

"Well he could've at least waited." Amalia said as she crossed her arms. Then she followed everyone else's gazes towards the floor and took in the valued tiles. There was no set pattern other them the fact that the values all ranged from 1Kama to 9Kamas. With a word from Eva she sent her doll across and they all watched as the poor thing was skewered and crushed.

...

Sora stepped into the large vault and took in the large expanse of room the floor practically covered with mountains of kamas, though to his amusement, enough to get him to laugh, the amount of gold that littered the floor could never compare to all the gold he had seen in the Cave of Wonders in Agrahba. Ruel turned and glared at him while McDeek looked kn amusement.

"And what Sora, do you find so funny?" Ruel snapped out from where he stood. Sora simply shook his head and calmed his laughing. "So McDeek what are you going to do now that you are here? Cause you certainly can't steal any of this with two people attacking." Sora said as he blocked the exit. Though to both his and Ruel's shock the courier started laugh just as bad, if not worse, then Sora was moments before.

"Really, what would I gain from stealing all these Kamas? You fools, I plan on eating every last one within this room." Both Sora and Ruel stared at the man in different degrees of shock, Ruel due to the fact that he just heard someone claim that they planned on eating his kamas, while Sora just questioned about someone eating kamas in general.

McDeek demonstrated as he took a handful of kamas from the floor and tossed them jn his mouth chewing through them like one would candy. Tears were welling within Ruel's eyes. "Y-you monster! Just what are you!?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, I am an absorbent genie." In a thick cloud of red-ish gold smoke the small frame of the man changed to that of a towering genie. Then with a flick of his hair he continued. "You see, my body becomes what I eat and since my diet consists almost entirely of kamas my body is almost indestructible, not to mention the golden sheen it gives to my hair."

Ruel in a fit of rage throws his shovel towards the genies head only for it to miss. "You pathetic enutrof." The booming voice of the genie rang through the room as a single finger was pointed in the Enutrof direction, a single stream of power shot forward and Ruel was knocked back with such force that he crashed through the wall and fell down the canyon beyond.

The genie laughed as Sora glared, he had fought a genie before, one bent on power and then revenge, if anything this genie had no way to compare. The genie turned down to gaze at Sora as 8t put handfull after handfull of kamas into its mouth.

"Really boy I'm surprised you got back up so quickly after that hit." It said in slight curiosity. Sora didn't turn away from the gaze. "Well if you ask my friend they will tell you that I was never one to stay down for long."

"So it would seem." The form the got up from where it was sitting among the kamas then with a trail of the smoke following behind it, it brought it's face right in front t of Sora's. "Well we are going to have to fix that now won't we."

As it was saying that Sora had reached into his pocket and his had grabbed ahold of the three Summon charms he had within his pocession. "I'd beg to differ." Sora said as he lept back, looking at the charms then putting the two he didn't need back into his pocket.

Just as Sora landed the doors behind the genie burst open and everyone burst in. "Sora!" Everyone yelled, then they looked around and saw no signs of Ruel. Donald and Goofy on the other hand saw and recognized the tell tale glint of one of the summoning charms Sora had recieved. Yugo turned to the genie.

"What have you done to Ruel!?" The genie laughed.

"The same thing I was going to do to your friend and now I get to do to you." Sora took this chance and tossed the charm into the air, slashing at it with his keyblade, then watching as it shattered. "Let's go! Genie!"

Everyone else turned towards the teen as a strange blue smoke spread from the shattered pieces, a smoke not to different from the one that trailed behind the other genie.

"Sora, buddy, it's about time ya summoned me, I was startin' at get bored." A booming friendly voice spread throughout the room. Then the smoke seemed to impose on in self and a being of a blue color floated with a trail of blue smoke and enveloped the teen in a tight hug.

Donald and Goofy laughed at the free genies antics while everyone else stared in shock and confusion. Eva slightly annoyed due to the fact that she just got further from figure out everything an out the three friends.

"Genie, it's great seeing you to but now isn't the time." Sora said as he felt himself being strangled by the tight hug. Genie released his grasp and Sora was set back down. The blue being then took note of his surroundings. "Wait Sora, just where are you?" The genie asked. Sora wasn't sure how to explain though he didn't have to when Donald cut in.

"Again Genie now isn't the time, what we really need is your help with taking that thing down." Genie turned to Donald, and it took a few seconds for his to recognize him and Goofy. Wow this place sure changed the two of you. But for now," genie turned and then saw the absorbent genie. "That's the thing ya want me to take down?" The three friends nodded.

The rest of the group ran over to the three and almost simotaneously spoke at the same time.

"Where did that second genie come from?!" Sora calmed them down, then turned to yugo.

"First Yugo you need to get Ruel," Sora pointed to the hole in the wall that Ruel was blasted through. "Hopefully he is just down there." Yugo nodded and raced off as the rest of the group turned towards the battling genies. Though Sora saw that his friend was taking more damage then he was giving and it was thanks to the kamas that the absorbent genie had eaten.

Sora swore as his friend took another hit, his form vanished leaving behind a similar pendant to the one that Sora had shattered to Summon him.

"Those kamas he ate really gave him an unfair advantage." Sora said as he lept in to collect the small charm while his two friends followed behind him and distracted the genie. Sora turned just as Goofy was swatted like a mere fly into a pile of kamas behind him. The pile practically exploded upon his impact and Goofy lay unmoving.

Sora looked for Donald and found him in no better shape, slumped up against a wall just beneath a crater caused by another impact. Percedal never being one to stick to the side lines jumped into battle and was just was quickly tossed out like an unwanted toy. After that it didn't take long for the genie to take out everyone else and resume his golden feast. As he was enjoying his meal in silence the two forgotten members of the unconscious party returned from within the canyon.

Ruel looked around his vault and noticed to his horror the clear spot in the room in which the floor was clearly visible. He wasn't even aware of Yugo getting swatted away into another nearby pile mich like the others, though when he looked up there were tears in his eyes though a looked of pure rage filled his gaze.

"My friends, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but this is my fight now and I won't allow this horror to continue anymore." Ruel said to no one in particular. Then he was forced to dodge the blasts that the genie sent his way, at one point he had managed to break the genies teeth and from what the genie said an idea came to him.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out the small chocolate coins that he had taken from Xav's house and threw them to the gene's open mouth. As the genie was in the middle of saying how futile it was he began shrinking and his entire being took on the melted appearance of chocolate.

After one final thing Ruel had trapped the genie within a glass lamp right in the middle of what the genie had tried to hard to devour. Then he managed to carry all his friends outside and had hitched a ride towards Bonta.

Along the way everyone e slowly got up and he told them all that they had simply had to much chocolate and dreamed the entire ordeal.

**A.N. So yeah fight felt a little rushed to me bit I didn't really want to change much from the original episode and so Ruel still came out the hero this time, though I may just have to try this kama diet. I hear that it does wonders for your skin and hair.**

**In other news next chapter Argan and Zitia are finally going to be introduced and the Gobball Tournament begins.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Finally! Another update sorry for the delay but I wanted to start a new one and try to update some old, hopefully I haven't lost anybody's interest due to lack of updates. That and the lack of motivation hit me for awhile but I am back and hopefully I can start getting story updates a little more balanced then they are right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the fandoms used in this crossover fic**

Chapter 15

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed behind the group and watched as people of all different races made their way towards the city of Bonta. Many people were on carts or lugging their wares on their backs. Sora took in the variety of races trying to recall what he had picked up about each one along the way, he was interrupted by Donald and Goofy exclaiming in excitement beside him.

"Whoa, so that's Bonta?" Donald asked as he ran ahead a little to get a better look, Goofy was just as excited as he ran to catch up. Sora looked to see what they were making such a big deal over. When he say the large city of Bonta, the teen ran to stand beside his friends, then traveled the rest of the way following the group once again.

"Ah yes, Bonta, it must've been about 10 years since the last time I've been here." Ruel mused aloud as the continued walking, from the back of the group Amalia was practically skipping down the street.

"Oh I wonder what the latest trends are?" Amalia asked from beside Eva, the cra turned to the princess. "Do you mean political trends?" Amalia laughed. "No silly, summer swimsuits." Sora only payed half attention to the girls conversation as he took in all the stalls that were each selling various wares.

He looked at a group of cloaked figures standing upon what seemed to be a small stage. "Come the time is nigh, join the desciples of Xelor." Sora turned to the next stall while in his head he imagined the organization pulling off something like that. The thought itself almost had him burst out laughing.

After awhile the group split up, the girls going shopping while Ruel, Yugo and Percedal went down to the harbor to see if they couldn't locate a boat that wouldn't kill the Enutrof's wallet. Sora, Donald and Goofy decided to look around the market to see if they couldn't find anything useful for the trip.

The only problem, they didn't have any kamas, though if everything turned out okay they would magically find a moogle who had set of shop somewhere in Bonta. It was that or try and estimate the worth of their Munny. Eva stopped in front of the store Amalia entered and turned towards Sora and his friends.

"So how are you three going to buy anything if you don't have any Kamas?" Eva asked as Sora and his friends stopped. Sora again scratched the back of his head. "Well if it comes down to it, I was probably going to estimate how much the Munny was worth." Eva sighed, remember g the strange pieces that somehow acted as currency where the three were from. The cra held out her hand, only to receive confused looks from the three friends.

"Just let me see this so called Munny of yours." Sora nodded and fished around in his pocket for a piece before handing it to Eva. As soon as the piece made contact with the Cra's hand light flash obstructed their view and when it cleared golden kamas rested in her palm, many cascading down to the ground. The four of them hurried in picking up the pieces and after getting them all counted and added how many were there.

"Fi-fifty kamas, how the heck did our Munny turn into 50 kamas?!" Donald asked staring at the pile of coins. Sora shrugged and Eva stared.

"Just don't let Amalia or Ruel get to your Munny cause Amalia would use it to buy useless clothes and Ruel would just horde it like all Enutrofs." Eva said as she gave Sora the few coins that she held. With a wave Eva followed Amalia into the clothes shop leaving Sora and his friends alone. Sora turned to his friends, kamas in hand and his signature smile on his face. "Well let's go see what Bonta has to offer."

With that they began walking between stalls, examining wares while also keeping an eye out for any moogles that they may miss otherwise. As they were walking they were able to pick up bits and pieces of conversations.

Most of the conversations were referring to some type of sport and the two teams playing, after looking around a bit a loud commotion broke out in the direction they had come from, without a seconds hesitation the three of them races towards the yelling.

It wasn't that hard to see the cause of the commotion and Sora couldn't help that whenever he and his friends arrived on a new world the groups they joined usually caused or were the focus of some kind of problem.

From one of the store front Amalia, who was being help back by Eva, yelled to the female shop keeper. "How dare you, I am a Sadida Princess, if I wanted I could by this entire street!" Then from down by the port Ruel burst out about another outrage. "This is a robbery, you really think that old tub is worth that much!?"

Within the crowd a female Osamodas, with a light blue skin tone was shoved hard enough where she fell to the ground, a ring of keys falling from her pockets and paper falling from her hands. Sora ran to help her up, once she was on her feet she brushed herself off and turned copper eyes towards the teen.

"Thanks for helping me up, my name's Zitia." She help out her and and Sora introduced himself. He noticed the paper and keys and bent down to pick them up for the Osamodas. "Here I think these are yours."

Zitia took the keys and placed them back in her pocket, while she was doing that Sora got a look at the paper.

The paper was worn and crumpled, but on it was a well thought out sketch of what seemed to resemble a key blade, though it was unlike any he had seen. He handed the paper to Zitia. "You must really like keys huh?" Zitia placed the paper in her pocket and looked to Sora.

"Yeah well, a lot of people say I'm like BowMeows due to my love of shiny keys, but really I'm looking for a certain key." Sora nodded and realized that the picture was used to show people what she was looking for.

Zitia looked to the commotion that was now in the process of cong down, she turned back to Sora. "If you see any key like the one in the picture, will you save it for if we see eachother again?" Sora nodded and with that Zitia walked around Sora and pulled the hood of her poncho like garment over her head and with a final wave over her back she dissappeared into the crowd.

...

Having learned that Ruel's old Gobbowl team was playing in the finals the upcoming night, the old Enutrof led the group to the Bonta Gobbowl Academy. Having never heard of the sport Sora and his friends tried to take in everything that they could. Though some of the stuff on display left the three friends confused, one such display wwere the players jerseys, most with sweat still on them.

As Ruel started explaining to Eva the wonders of the game Sora and his friends left the group to continue walking around. Having thought they were the only ones within the building the three were surprised when they heard another pair of voices.

"I still think that Lamechester team is as traitorous as an army of shushus." Said a voice that sounded slightly like Rubilax.

"Well that would explain why no one wants to bet against them, cause cheating is a part of Gobbowl." A second voice replied.

As the two voices continued talking, their words echoing and bouncing of the walls. The three continued moving until Donald noticed someone clad in red turn down another hall. The short Eniripsa raced off, taking to the air every few steps before touching down again. After running through a few more halls they finally caught up to the stranger.

First thing the three noticsd, other then the strangers vibrant red coat and spiked black hair, was that he was alone.

"Excuse me but, were you talking with someone before?" Sora asked as he looked around for someone else who could be ahead or hidden. The stranger turned and stared at the three companions. The stranger gave a loose smile.

"Well how about an introduction first before you start asking questions."

Sora nodded, "Right, I'm Sora and these two are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced the three of them. The male nodded to each in turn.

"Well I'm Argan the Crimson, though you can just call me Argan, and to answer your question I was talking to my companion before." With that removed the tall blade from his back.

"This here is my Shushu companion FlameEdge." The three friends looked at the silver and flame red blade, while it stared right back at them.

"You know, you ain't supposed to stare." The comment coming from the shushu, a thing the three had learned to be rude, evil creatures surprised the three. However before they could comment on the sealed demons behavior it blinked and looked up at its guardian.

"Let's just go Argan, we have other stuff we can do." The Guardian nodded and after saying a few words goodbye l turned and left the three companions in silence.

...

A feast lay before the group begging to be eaten but everytime they reached for something their hands would be swatted away and the food would continue sitting, getting cold upon the table.

"The food is just here to give you an idea of what you can feast on if we survive the game." Calben explained after Posho had swatted Percedal's hand away for the upteenth time that night.

Percedal practically whimpered at the sight of the sitting food when Ruel stood behind his old team members. "Now best be heading to our rooms, we have an early day ahead of us." With that the group seperated to go to their rooms

Within the room of Sora, Donald and Goofy; Sora lay on his bed, feet dangling over the edge, going through the rules of Gobbowl and the strategy Real Gobbly had planned on using, even though he and Goofy were going to be used only in a dire emergency and Donald was one of the teams Eniripsas, much to his distaste.

...

Less then a minute remained before Real Gobbly was disqualified from the match, unable to find Sora Donald or Goofy, the group decided to play the match without the three friends, though at this rate it wouldn't matter unless they picked up speed and made it to the stadium before the announcer called them disqualified.

As the group neared the stadium they could make out three loan figures standing before the large doors. As the got closer they made the figures out to be Sora Donald and Goofy, each watching as the group came up. "You guys are cutting it really close." Sora said and he turned and jogged to keep up with the others.

Just as the announcer started calling them disqualified the large makeshift group burst through the doors and we're welcomed by a roaring stadium of spectators.

**A.N. To Ani89 I tried to fit in your idea for the Munny hopefully it turned out okay. And to you who may get sick and tired of waiting for an update don't be afraid to say so, and be as rude and you think you need to be in order to get an update, truly I update best when people ask/demand for updates.**

**Though really a simple "UPDATE" will work fine as well.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. *looks left* *looks right* no pitchforks? No torches? Alright let's get this chapter started before it takes to long and people really do start coming at me torches and pitchforks. And there will be a boss heartless either in this chapter or the next and hopefully more introduction for the OC's. **

**Also sorry for lack of speedy updates it's just that this arc gives me no motivation and so I was being stupid and kept putting it off, though once the story picks up again I swear it won't take as long for updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the fandoms used in this crossover fic**

Chapter 16

The announcer began introducing the teams, Sora listened as the Lamechester members were introduced and tried to commit the names and faces to memory.

First was the Captain a sacrier with white hair and tan skin, the loud cheering from the group told Sora that this player was a fan favorite. Around his empty white eyes were red markings. Sora quickly listened as the announcer stated his name was Kriss Krass ,along with his wins and losses, though the numbers Sora could care less about.

Next was the shot blocker, a large muscled Osamodas, again the announcer stated wins and losses and quickly listed off the rest of the players following a similar pattern. By the end end Sora listed off the rest of the players in his head.

First there was Kriss Krass and Monty, after those two was a large Iop named Jay though he was called the catapult, then there was a shorter Iop named Jeremy, who was followed by a short Enutrof named Benji.

After the introductions the teams took the field as the ball was put into play. The two captains launched to get to the ball first, unknown to Ruel though Jay is be hi in him and the Iop knocks Ruel away from the ball, as the ball goes flying towards the Real Gobbly team to land at Percedal's feet.

As Percedal gets the ball he stands just in time to watch as Monty charges him, the tackle by the Osamodas causes Percedal to lose his grip on the ball, after that the ball continued to move around the field and Sora turned away from the game.

"Such a degenerate sport." Eva said as she crossed her arms. Sora, though he had seen many things along this jouney, in the beginning he had even witnessed someone getting their heart taken by a heartless right in front of him.

"Oh it looks like Ruel Stroud is down!" Sora turned toward the field and instantly saw Ruel laying on the ground, an Eniripsa coming towards him. With a reminder from the announcer about the kama prize, Ruel was back on his feet and the game continued. Within minutes Lamechester had the ball and managed to make a goal.

Then a loud horn sounded throughout the stadium. "What's the horn for?" Donald asked as he watched the field as something began making its way out of center field. Eva turned towards the three companions, "Where are you three even from that you know nothing about gobbowl?"

The three exchange glances all wishing that Eva weren't so perceptive and asked so much. Before either of the companions could answer though a green gas spread throughout the stadium taking all the words from their mouths as they tried not to breath in anymore of the horrible gas. Though Sora couldn't see very well through the fog he could here all the chaos that was happening within, by the time the fog had cleared the ball had landed by their feet and everyone looked nauseous.

The ball was then relauched, caught by Lamechester and then four members surrounded the fifth in a box like formation as they raced down the field toward the Gobbly goal. As the Gobbly team struggled to stop the Lamechester teams advancing, they failed as Jay threw Benji through the air closer towards the Gobbly goal.

As one of the Gobbly members raced towards the short Enutrof who was still trying to regain his senses, Benji shook and cleared his head in time to notice the charging threat. The short Enutrof threw the ball, which landed in Kriss Krass' arms allowing the sacrier to make another goal.

On the other side Sora could here the Lamechester cheerleaders chanting

"0-2 0-2 we are beating you!" To meet the challenge the Gobbly 'cheerleaders' started chanting as well. "Kriss Krass got no class!"

They continued watching the game as by the end of the first Quarter Real Gobbly was down by a point with the score being 1-2.

During this time Sora could hear vendors in the stands selling wares, from gobble slobber, roast carrots, to many others, then a familiar voice called out far louder than the rest of the vendors,

"Orphan Tears, come and get some Orphan Tears!" Everyone looked to the one calling out and Sora saw the group from the beginning of their jouney, the female Sacrier, Lyxa, was calling out a fake ware from the Real Gobbly stands, sitting next to her looking at her with shock were the tan skinned Osamodas Karunim, the hyper male Eniripsa Drogile, and then one other, a female Xelor whom Sora had yet to meet.

By the group was Mranda and Kabrok, as well as some lonely kid

With that the teams had a meetings and the equipment was charged once again, the stadium was silent as Percedal managed to score the first goal, however it was to late to realize that he had scored a goal against his own team.

With that the second fan surprise was announced by the horn and the field was quickly coated in an even sheen of Real Gobbly was in bad shape on the ice as the Lamechester Chester team continued to maneuver around the Gobbly team and score. During this time Lamechester fans began to get restless and we're only too happy when Posho landed in the stands.

In a few minutes the game had to be called to break once again as the players were practically scraped off the field and taken into the stadium infirmary for healing. The way it was the team wouldn't be able to continue, though there were plenty of people to fill in for those they lost.

...

The announcer recapped what had happened the last quarter and Ruel chose Eva, Amalia, and Yugo to fill in for the lost players. The announcer then introduced Eva and told the crowd that they could caller her the Arrow, from the stands Eva's sacrier friend called out. "Good luck Miss Never-hit!"

No one else seemed to have caught the outburst but Eva seemed to shrink at the nickname. The announcer finished announcing the other two and the game started, however something seemed to have been off about Jay as he stood frozen, staring at Evangelyn. He was pulled off the field,

By the time to large Iop was pulled back to the game by Kriss the score was 20-12 Real Gobbly winning. Kriss made his own way back to the field after faking a knee injury and took the ball from Yugo after grabbing the boy by his hat. Yugo fixed the problem by kicking the ball from Kriss' hands and kicked it down the field, quickly scoring another goal.

Kriss in anger kicked the ball towards the Gobbly team, laughing it straight towards Amalia who was then protected by Eva, causing Eva to leave the field,the other players were still to injured to come back into the game and Sora took the field.

"A last chance shot at winning the match the Gobbly team brought out their own trump card, the Gobbowl Guardian! A mysterious Enigma to the game of Gobbowl, nothing is known about them, though much will be learned." Sora stared up towards the announcer completely confused as to why he had to announce Sora in that way, he simply shrugged it off though as he pulled one of the gloves further on his hand as he continued walking. The announcer stated that it was three minutes till the end of the match.

As Sora took his place the strangest thing happened, Kriss Krass coughed three times, then the refund and finally the announcer. During all his travels Sora was able to pick up many things, one of which was the knowledge to tell signs when he heard or saw them, this was kneeling such instance. Even with his guard up he would've never have been able to expect what happened next.

The ball was launched, both Ruel and Kriss went to catch it and then Kriss slammed his locked hands down on Ruel's head, knocking the old Enutrof to the ground. Sora stared with wide eyes, "What was that, he just cheated!?" Ruel picked himself up off the ground and turned to Sora. "Yes it was but by coughing three times he signaled for three minutes of time in which cheating in allowed."

With that the Real team tried to overcome the other team while still maintaining fair play even though the ref, audience, announcer and entire stadium were against them. In the end Lamechester was up 21-20 and the end was closing in fast. Then Az flew over to the other side carrying a letter in his little feet, the tofu stopped in front of Jay and allowed the Iop time to read it. Az flew over and Jay launched himself back into the game, only he wasn't going to the Real team, he was going to his own.

He launched Monty towards the wall and the crowd was silent is dead shock and with Jay's, which they found out was due to Amalia promising a cable lit dinner with Eva if they won, the team was able to tie the score at 21-21. With the match ending in a tie it went to sudden death with full charged equipment. As the equipment was getting charged Sora felt, more then saw the hate, and malice the permeated through the area.

He looked away from the opposing team and turned towards the stand where the Lamechester fans all exuded the feeling for blood lust. Sora should known that a game as barbaric and harsh as this one a chance of heartless showing was high, and the fact that the great Kriss Krass was loosing certainly didn't help the situation.

Sora then watched as shadow like tendrils worked their way through the stands all to swarm around the center of the field. The convulsed and fused and grew and finally formed the shape of a large Gobball standing on its hind legs, large horns protruded from its head and black spiked wool governed it's body, it's blood red eyes scanned the silent stadium and found the thing that it was searching for. Sora locked gazes with the large heartless only looking once at the large symbol that sat proud on its head marking it for what it was.

"Guys, just make the goal, I'll try to take care of this thing." Percedal, Amalia, and Ruel all nodded, Yugo stared at Sora before finally shaking his head. "No, you don't have Donald and Goofy to help you, I'll have your back." Sora stared at the twelve year old then slowly nodded, with a muttered thanks as he turned back to the heartless.

**A.N. Two episodes in one, and not just because I wanted to get the arc done... alright that's a lie, but I just didn't want to let the chapter sit for another month as I tried to finish the final part of the gobbowl arc since it was giving me so much trouble.**

**Next chapter will include the boss battle, though since it is a major fight without the use of keyblade or Donald and goofy, I am unsure as to how I need to go about it so any ideas would be appreciated. Expecially if you want a speedy update.**

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. FINALLY IT IS DONE!...sorry for lack of update its just that fight scenes don't help at all with motivation, whenever I know a chapter is going to have a fight I just kinda shrink away from the fic and let it hang, hopefully I can overcome this 'fear' of typing fight scenes but until then I hope you all can understand lack of updates when a fight is coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the fandoms used in this crossover fic**

Chapter 17

A few silent moments passed as the two teams stared at the large heartless, only Sora and his group knowing it for what it was. As a final tense moment passed time resumed and as the ball was launched into play the crowd erupted into screams. Sora thought it was normal screams of fear though as he and the other players launched toward the ball he realized that the screams where those of a rowdy crowd just waiting for more intense accidents and pain. The entire stadium thought that the heartless was just another surprise to 'liven up the game'.

As Ruel launched Yugo into the air and Kriss Krass was launched as well Sora tried to figure out a way to take out the heartless without the use of the keyblade seeing as how in Gobbowl they would be disqualified if any member of the team used any form of weapon other than the registered gear.

He was still thinking when the ball flashed in front of his face, missing him by mere inches, only to be caught by Ruel who tried to get it to the other end. That near miss seemed to pull back a memory of his younger years on the island, before he was the keyblade bearer, when he and his friend would often face off against eachother. He, Riku and Tides always fighting with those makeshift wooden swords, and then Waka who seemed to favor the long distance fighting technique that came with throwing an object, at faster speeds that a teen should be able to, at their opponents.

If Waka were able to take him out on multiple occasions with those kind of attacks, then why wouldn't that kind of fight work for him now in this situation, and even if it didn't work it was worth a shot at least. With that he went towards Percedal as the Heartless lashed out as one of the pillars that went around the stadium.

"Sora, what's that heartless thingy doing here, and whys it so much bigger than the others that we've seen." Sora contemplated answering but what with another pillar getting knocked over and the fans finally realizing what was happening Sora just had to continue with his plan.

"Never mind that, I need you're help right now." Percedal nodded and then listened as Sora explained his plan of attack, once his finished Percedal nodded once again in understanding and went to the spot that Sora had asked him to get to.

With the Iop Warrior now in position all Sora had to do was get a hold of the ball and hit the Heartless at least once to get its attention, with its attention on him he could work on distracting it till that deciding point was scored, thus ending the game and allowing him to use the key blade without getting their team disqualified.

Sora watched for an opening in the mayhem that was going on in the battle for the ball. Everyone was dodging the Heartless as it continued mindlessly attacking around the stadium. Sora found an opening as the ball was tossed in the air between players, he took his chance and captured it, then raced to where Percedal was standing, waiting to play out his part in Sora's plan. His equipment was facing up ready to launch Sora towards the Heartless' head. Sora jumped and landed on Percedal's shield only to be launched off of the surface within seconds of touching it.

Just as Sora came within range of the Heartless' head he launched the ball, hitting the heartless clear on its sigil, and shocking the entire stadium as they realized he hadn't even planned on passing it to his team. The Heartless stumbled for a second due to the sudden and unexpected hit and locked eyes on Sora just as the teen caught the ball on the rebound and landed just a few feet away from the Heartless. With the Heartless' attention on him, Sora launched the ball to Yugo who was the closest to him.

"You guys get the final point and win this thing, while I keep the Heartless distracted!" After that Sora continued distracting the Heartless, whenever the Heartless would switch it's attention to someone else, Sora would once gain its attention with the aide of someone else or with the aide of the Gobbowl ball, after he gained it once again.

After what felt like hours of this final death match and total destruction of the stadium Percedal helped Yugo earn the final point and the entire game ended, with the match ended and the Heartless still present the crowd finally realized that the Heartless was never a part of the match. With that realization the crowd erupted into terror and panic.

Finally Sora could summon the Key blade and so after tearing off the glove the weapon materialized and Donald and Goofy joined him their weapons having materialized as well. Along with Donald and Goofy came the rest of the group. As they fought Sora looked up to the stands to make sure that everyone was safe, though instead of everyone being gone as he had thought he could make out the forms of a few figures.

He recognized a figure as Argan who was racing into the field, a large broad sword held at the ready flames seeming to dance off of the blade. Then there was another lone figure standing still in the stands, staring at the group, though unknown to Sora she was actually staring at the blade held within his hands.

With everyone fighting the Heartless together, and with the joined forces of the group fighting the battle was finished quickly. The flames receded from FlameEdge's blade as all signs of any threat disappeared.

"What was that?" Argan asked as Sora's keyblade disappeared the, with the question the group looked to the Sora and his friends who seemed to be the only ones who actually had any kind of answer for Argan.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged looks, still trying to avoid the inevitable messing with the worlds order but at this point, with so many Heartless it was past the point of keeping them in the dark, even if they only revealed a little bit.

With that understanding the three started explaining as much as they could, mainly the heartless and a slight insight into their goal of getting to the heart of each world, after explaining the heartless Sora also added a slight side note with the Nobodies, though he didn't go it them as much since their haven't been any Nobodies seen as of yet.

"So if I see any of those, Heartless Things, it would be best if FlameEdge and I took them out right?" Argan asked, and at the Shushu's name Rubilax called out from his spot at Percedal's hip.

"Wait, did that Idiot Iop say FlameEdge? Traitor of the Shushus?" With that said the broad sword Shushu answered back from his spot upon Argan's back, the Iop seemed about ready to lash out and go out into full blown rant.

"Oh shut it Rubilax, as long as you're sealed within that blade you aren't any kind of threat against me."

The two Shushus continued arguing before the larger group left in order to buy the boat that they needed to complete their journey to Oma Island. Though they ended up staying longer then they thought due to the fact that the moment they stepped out of the stadium they were suddenly surrounded by a hoard of people who treated the group as a group of celebrities.

surprisingly within a few hours the entire city of Bonta was full of items and paintings, each with some kinda depiction of one member or all members of their makeshift group. Finally after escaping the oncoming hoard Ruel managed, with more difficulty than he should've, to cough up the Kamas needed to purchase the boat and the group was finally able to continue forward.

**A.N. So yeah I did kinda Bullshit my way through this fight but honestly it was all i could do to update, so hopefully next update comes sooner and easier to write but I will make no promises. **

**Until Next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs ^.^**


End file.
